Idiot suicidaire un jour
by SashaPotato
Summary: ...Idiot suicidaire toujours ! Décidément, Eren ne comprend pas l'attitude de son caporal. Pourquoi ce dernier ne lui montre-il aucun intérêt ? Ou pourquoi, quand Levi daigne lui accorder un peu d'attention, est-il le seul à être traité comme un gamin ? Et pourquoi toutes ces corvées ? Qu'importe, Eren est bien décidé à lui faire face, mais c'est à ses risques et périls...
1. Épuisante corvée

**Titre : **Idiot suicidaire un jour...**  
Genre : **Romance, Humour et Action**  
Rating : **T**  
Pairing : **Levi x Eren

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 1** : Épuisante corvée

Une fois encore, Eren émit un bâillement. Cela faisait trois fois qu'il nettoyait la même vitre, mais sa fatigue était telle qu'il n'avait daigné le remarquer. En contemplant le désordre et la poussière régnant dans la pièce, il soupira. Que ferait-il si le Caporal Levi venait à passer ?

Ne désirant nullement subir les foudres de son supérieur, quand on sait quelle importance celui-ci donne au ménage, Eren s'empressa de terminer -ou plutôt de commencer- le nettoyage de la dernière pièce qui lui restait à faire. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'attraper le balai, un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans le couloir.

« Par pitié, faites que ce ne soit pas le capo... » pensa Eren.

« Eren. »

« ...ral. »

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches, gamin ?

\- Je... euh... nettoie... bégaya Eren, maintenant bien réveillé.

\- T'appelles ça nettoyer ? Dit Levi d'une voix menaçante.

\- Je suis désolé ! Je m'y mets tout de suite caporal !

\- T'as intérêt, dépêche toi, tous les autres ont fini et on va bientôt passer à table.

\- Oui caporal. Répondit immédiatement Eren. Euh caporal, j'aimerais savoir si pour l'entraînement de demain... vous pouviez...

\- Nettoie d'abord gamin, le coupa Levi, et n'oublie pas de te laver avant le dîner.

Sur ce, Levi quitta la pièce. Eren, quant à lui avait la tête baissée et rougissait quelque peu. Certes le Caporal avait eu toutes les raisons de le réprimander pour l'état piteux de la pièce, mais il en avait plus qu'assez d'être traité comme un gamin. « N'oublie pas de te laver avant le dîner. »... le disait-il aux autres soldats de la 104ème ? Assurément non. Or, ils avaient tous à peu près le même âge. Seul Eren cependant était traité de la sorte. Furieux, il ne put toutefois que se remettre au travail, après s'être promis qu'il en toucherait deux mots à son supérieur, si bien sûr il en trouvait le courage.

* * *

Quarante minutes étaient passées depuis que Levi avait quitté la pièce où Eren se trouvait. Pendant ce temps, Levi avait inspecté toutes les pièces nettoyées par les soldats qui étaient de corvée, s'était lavé et avait déjà bien entamé son plat.

Il daigna alors jeter un coup d'œil à la table où se trouvaient les amis d'Eren. Pas de trace du gamin. Et le visage légèrement inquiet de Mikasa ne faisait que le confirmer.

« Ce fichu gamin. »

Levi se leva brusquement, s'attirant des regards étonnés de la part des membres de son équipe, regards qu'il fit bien vite disparaître par le sien, menaçant.

« Pourquoi je vais chercher ce fichu gamin en plein milieu du repas ? » Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas son attitude, mais quelque chose le poussait à le faire. Lorsqu'il fut parvenu à la pièce en question, Levi poussa la porte. Ce qu'il y vit le désola grandement. Non seulement Eren n'avait quasiment rien nettoyé mais en plus de cela, ce dernier s'était endormi sur une chaise. N'ayant nullement envie de perdre son temps, Levi s'apprêta à secouer le soldat sans ménagement, mais c'est alors qu'il vit son visage. Vu de près, il était impossible de ne pas remarquer une chose : Eren était très fatigué, et ses cernes bien visibles en témoignaient.

Levi se sentit soudain coupable. En effet, il avait sa part de responsabilité là dessous. Cela faisait trois semaines que le semi-titan s'entraînait sans relâche au corps à corps pour améliorer sa technique et l'utiliser sous forme de titan, subissait les expériences de Hanji et se transformait en titan pour se contrôler, sans parler bien sûr des habituels entraînements auxquels il participait. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Levi l'avait assigné au nettoyage. Ce dernier soupira et mit Eren sur son dos, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais faite habituellement, du fait que les vêtements d'Eren étaient loin d'être propres.

« Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour ce gamin. »

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Eren ne parvint pas à reconnaître les lieux où il se trouvait. D'après ses souvenirs, il était en train de nettoyer dans une pièce poussiéreuse, or il se trouvait à présent allongé sur un lit moelleux, dans un lieu impeccable. La chambre comportait une armoire en acajou, une étagère pleine de livres soigneusement rangés, une petite table de chevet et enfin deux portes, l'une, ouverte, qui laissait entrevoir une salle de bain et l'autre devant être le chemin de la sortie. Bien que trouvant le lit très confortable, Eren se leva, manquant alors de trébucher, et poussa légèrement la porte principale. Celle-ci reliait la chambre à une autre pièce où se trouvaient multiples étagères contenant livres et cartes, une caisse d'armes, mais surtout un magnifique bureau en bois de rose derrière lequel, à sa grande surprise, était assis son supérieur. Ce dernier était occupé à remplir plusieurs papiers, à la lumière d'une petite bougie.

« C'est lui qui m'a emmené ici ? Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareille ? Le connaissant, il m'aurait frappé pour avoir bâillé aux corneilles. »

Levi ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Eren ne sut que faire pour annoncer sa présence, mais avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, Levi prit la parole :

\- Tu tiens pas debout, vas te coucher gamin.

\- Euh je... oui caporal. Répondit Eren, quelque peu dépassé par les événements. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir ramené ici et désolé pour les désagréments que je vous ai causé. Euh, et pour l'entraînement...

\- On verra demain.

\- Très bien, dit Eren quelque peu déçu.

En effet, tous les vendredis, l'entraînement se déroulait différemment : chaque nouvelle recrue se voyait attribuer un instructeur, qui était un soldat expérimenté du bataillon d'exploration, afin d'améliorer sa technique et d'en apprendre de nouvelles. Dans le cas d'Eren, les choses étaient un peu différentes ; en effet les expériences d'Hanji et entraînements sous forme de titan se bousculaient dans son emploi du temps. De ce fait, c'était à lui même d'aller chercher un instructeur libre, si lui-même était exempté de ses devoirs de semi-titan.

Remerciant encore son supérieur, Eren entreprit de sortir des appartements de celui-ci.

\- Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? Dit le plus vieux, sans quitter les yeux de ses papiers.

\- Eh bien, me coucher 'évidemment', voulut-il ajouter.

\- Tu dormiras ici cette nuit.

\- Mais vous...?

\- T'occupe pas de ça.

\- Non, je peux aller dormir au cachot. Je vais bien, crût bon d'ajouter le semi-titan. C'était d'ailleurs vrai, il se sentait très bien, à présent qu'il avait dormi un peu.

\- Tu vas mal donc tu restes ici, c'est clair ?

\- Mais... tenta Eren. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi le caporal le couvait de cette manière, mais quelque part, venant du soldat le plus fort de l'Humanité et son modèle, ça le touchait.

\- Et si tu n'es pas au meilleur de ta forme, tu serviras à rien face aux titans, poursuivit le plus vieux, les yeux parcourant toujours ses documents.

C'était donc ça. Effectivement, cela paraissait logique, mais tout de même, Eren était quelque peu frustré. Il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à exprimer sa déception.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me surveille. Je peux me débrouiller seul. Dit-il avec raideur.

\- C'est ce que j'ai pu constater en effet, gamin, Dit Levi avec ironie.

\- Je ne suis pas un enfant ! Cessez de me considérer comme tel ! S'exclama Eren avant de se mordre la langue pour avoir osé dire de pareilles choses à son supérieur.

Levi avait levé les yeux et regardait à présent Eren.

\- C'est ce que tu crois ? Dit-il tout à coup.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

« Caporal, c'est Petra, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander, puis-je entrer ? »

Le dit caporal jeta un coup d'œil à Eren, qui sembla avoir compris le message, puisqu'il se dirigea vers la chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Asséna-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

\- Euh...je vous ai préparé du thé, caporal. Répondit Petra quelque peu secouée par le ton employé par son supérieur. Habituellement, il était certes froid mais là il avait l'air d'être sur les nerfs.

\- Bien, merci. Entre. Dit Levi plus calmement.

Petra déposa le service à thé sur le bureau tandis que Levi prenait place et rangeait ses documents sur le bord du bureau.

\- J'ai une question à vous poser caporal.

\- Je t'écoute, répondit ce dernier tout en désignant la chaise en face de lui.

\- Eh bien... seriez-vous d'accord pour vous occuper de mon entraînement demain ? J'aurais besoin d'aide pour une manœuvre et Auruo s'occupe de Springer demain. Pour ma part, j'ai en charge Armin Arlert mais il a été convoqué par le commandant Erwin.

Levi jeta un coup d'oeil à la pile de documents qu'il lui restait à remplir. Cela ne lui prendra qu'une heure ou deux maximum ; son travail sera donc terminé avant minuit – il était en effet dix heures du soir -, et il n'aura pas à finir en matinée. Levi prenait très à cœur l'entraînement de ses soldats, c'est pourquoi il répondit immédiatement :

\- Très bien, retrouve moi au terrain d'entraînement n°2 demain à huit heures précises.

\- Merci caporal ! J'y serais ! Répondit joyeusement Petra.

Tandis qu'elle servait le thé, un bruit se fit entendre dans la chambre, ce qui eut pour cause de la déstabiliser lorsqu'elle voulut déposer la tasse en face de Levi, et la tasse pleine de thé, vola tout droit vers Levi, qui eut juste le temps d'interposer son bras par réflexe.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée caporal !

Petra se dépêcha de prendre des serviettes tandis que Levi entreprenait de retirer sa veste et sa chemise, pleines de thé brûlant au niveau des manches gauches. Elle s'approcha de Levi pour l'aider.

\- C'est bon j'ai rien, occupe toi du bureau.

Fort heureusement, le peu de thé renversé sur la table n'avait pas eu le temps de se répandre sur les documents de Levi, et Petra nettoya rapidement les dégâts. Quand elle leva la tête pour s'excuser de nouveau, elle tomba sur une vue des plus alléchantes. Levi était torse nu devant elle, et on ne pouvait nier qu'il était musclé, malgré sa stature.

\- Je vais aller nettoyer vos vêtements !

\- C'est bon je le ferai moi-même.

Il n'y avait pas matière à discuter, et Petra, qui ne voulait pas trop pousser sa chance, songea qu'il était temps de quitter les lieux. Après tout, elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait : elle passerait toute la matinée avec son caporal ! Certes il s'agissait d'un entraînement, mais elle pouvait également essayer de le séduire discrètement.

\- Je... euh très bien caporal. Bonne nuit, et encore désolée.

Sur ce, Petra sortit des appartements de son supérieur. Levi ouvrit la porte de la chambre car celle-ci permettait d'accéder à la salle de bains. Il y trouva Eren, qui contemplait le ciel nocturne ; il semblait en pleine réflexion. Lorsque Petra était arrivée, Eren avait, par curiosité, écouté aux portes. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque Levi avait immédiatement accepté sa proposition de s'entraîner avec elle, alors qu'Eren n'avait même pas reçu ne serait-ce qu'une réponse positive. A ce moment là, il avait cessé d'écouter à la porte, et s'était réfugié près de la fenêtre. Aussi, il ne savait pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer ensuite.

Eren tourna la tête vers Levi... pour la détourner tout aussitôt. Mais que faisait-il torse nu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé pendant ces dernières minutes ? Levi était-il intime avec Petra ? Eren ne comprenait vraiment rien à la situation. Toutefois il avait au moins compris une chose : sur une échelle de 0 à 10, l'importance que Levi accordait à Petra devait être au moins de 6, quant à celle qu'il accordait à Eren, elle devait frôler les zéros... Furieux, le jeune soldat quitta brusquement la pièce, avant que Levi ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ce gamin ? »

Levi ne chercha même pas à le rattraper : la seule chose qu'il songeait à faire dans l'immédiat, c'était de nettoyer les horribles tâches qu'avait laissé le thé sur ses vêtements ; son propre bras légèrement endolori par le thé brûlant ou les états d'âme d'Eren pouvaient bien attendre !

* * *

Voilà ! Ceci est ma première fic, j'aimerais avoir votre avis là-dessus. N'hésitez pas à me balancer tous les défauts ! :)

Ah et j'imagine que vous avez compris, je ne suis pas vraiment le cours de l'histoire car dans ma fic, Petra, Auruo, Erd et Gunther sont toujours en vie. ^^'

Et en bonus, un extrait du chapitre 2 :

_Petra jeta un regard intimidé au Caporal : l'expression de son visage ne laissait rien paraître mais elle le connaissait à présent suffisamment bien pour deviner qu'il était grand temps pour Eren de courir s'il voulait sauver sa peau._

_D'ailleurs, ce dernier venait à peine de réaliser l'étendue de son erreur._

_« Oh non, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? … J'ai pas dit ça, si ? Le Caporal va me tuer ! Adieu Mikasa, Armin je vais mourir aujourd'hui... Mince, faut vraiment que je dégage de là »_


	2. Jalousie mal placée

**Chapitre 2** : Jalousie mal placée

Ce matin là, alors que tout le monde se rendait aux entraînements, Eren n'avait aucun instructeur. Hier soir, il avait bien tenté de demander à Levi d'être son instructeur ; sans succès malheureusement... contrairement à Petra, pensa-t-il amèrement. Bien sûr qu'il était jaloux de Petra ! Après tout, la jeune femme allait avoir le privilège d'apprendre les techniques du soldat le plus fort de l'Humanité ! Eren rêvait de pouvoir être à sa place. S'entraîner avec le Caporal-chef Levi n'était pas donné, car ce dernier était constamment occupé. Cependant, quelque chose contrariait Eren : il n'avait rien ressenti lorsque Connie et Sasha avaient eu la chance de s'entraîner un jour avec le Caporal – enfin, Armin avait soupçonné Levi d'avoir délibérément choisi ces deux là comme proies après avoir constaté l'état misérable des cuisines, après que Sacha eut tenté de «ranger» le pot de crème situé tout en haut des étagères, et ceci, montée sur les épaules de Connie. Malheureusement, ce dernier avait glissé sur le sol fraîchement nettoyé par un certain caporal. Résultat, le pot s'était brisé au sol, répandant son contenu dans tous les recoins, si bien que les deux fautifs avaient à peine eu le temps de commencer à nettoyer, qu'un caporal bien énervé, alerté par le bruit, les attendait de pied ferme à l'entrée des cuisines. A cette pensée, Eren s'autorisa un sourire et tenta de balayer cette jalousie étrange qui l'habitait. D'autant plus que là toute de suite, il était surtout en colère contre Levi. Pourquoi ce dernier n'avait-il pas donné son accord pour l'entraîner comme il l'avait fait pour Petra ? Celle-ci avait déjà eu l'occasion de s'entraîner avec son supérieur, contrairement à Eren.

Néanmoins, décidé comme toujours à s'améliorer et donner le meilleur de lui-même, Eren chercha dans le registre quel soldat était libre ce matin. Pas un seul. En effet, habituellement, il restait toujours quelques personnes de libre, mais aujourd'hui, certains avaient été convoqués en réunion stratégique. Bien sûr, Levi, Hanji et Mike, ceux en lesquels le commandant Erwin avait le plus confiance, étaient déjà informés à ce sujet. Abattu mais résigné, Eren sortit du quartier général et chercha un terrain d'entraînement libre. Le troisième semblait l'être.

« Parfait, se dit Eren. Je vais m'entraîner à exercer la manœuvre qu'Auruo m'a montré la semaine dernière. »

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'Eren s'entraînait sans relâche. Certes, la manœuvre que lui avait montré Auruo n'était pas très complexe, toutefois elle demandait bien trop de gaz, et Eren allait bientôt en manquer, car les bouteilles réservées aux entraînements étaient en nombre limité. Par ailleurs, plus Eren retentait cette technique, plus il avait l'impression qu'elle n'était encore qu'une vaine tentative d'Auruo de copier le style de Levi. En même temps, il était difficile d'imiter le style du Caporal-chef ; ce dernier avait des techniques impressionnantes et peu communes. Tournoyer comme il le faisait était impossible, et même Mikasa avait d'ailleurs reconnu que la rapidité avec laquelle Levi exécutait ses mouvements était inhumaine. Toutefois, elle n'avait jamais pu admettre que ses techniques ne manquaient pas de grâce, ce que bon nombre de jeunes recrues ne cessaient de rappeler. Et elles n'étaient pas les seules ! Beaucoup de femmes dans le bataillon -exceptée Hanji bien sûr, qui était, disons, un cas spécial- semblaient un peu trop admirer le Caporal Levi à son goût.

Mais le pire restait celles des Brigades Spéciales ! Le mois dernier, certains membres du bataillon avaient été invités à un banquet réunissant les trois corps de l'armée. Le célèbre Levi avait bien entendu été convié et ayant la responsabilité d'Eren, il avait embarqué avec lui le jeune soldat. Là-bas, malgré le fait qu'il avait pu mangé des plats qu'il n'aurait jamais plus l'occasion de goûter, et qui ferait baver la pauvre Sasha, Eren s'était mortellement ennuyé. En plus, il avait été placé près de jeunes soldats arrogants, et encore plus insupportables que Jean ne l'était à son entrée dans les brigades d'entraînement. Eren avait maintes fois voulu les remettre à leur place, malheureusement Levi l'avait gardé à l'œil pendant tout le repas afin qu'il reste calme. Après le repas, l'énorme pachyderme opulent -comme Levi l'avait surnommé- qui avait organisé le banquet, avait demandé des démonstrations de talents de chacun des corps de l'armée. Comme si la rivalité entre le Bataillon d'Exploration et les Brigades Spéciales n'était pas suffisamment intense... Enfin, cela avait au moins permis à Eren de se défouler un peu. Il avait en effet été autorisé à démontrer ses talents, car Hanji, peu intéressée à tuer « de piètres imitations de ses titans », avait préféré s'éclipser discrètement pour étudier quelques plantes rares du jardin du noble. Bien sûr, les performances d'Eren n'étaient rien contre celles de son Caporal, mais au moins, il avait pu clouer le bec à ces quelques insolents soldats des Brigades Spéciales. Levi avait fait mieux encore ; en moins de cinq secondes, la foule se pâmait d'admiration devant lui, tant les belles aristocrates que les arrogantes jeunes filles des Brigades Spéciales. Le Bataillon avait ainsi remporté haut la main, gagnant une somme considérable – la seule raison pour laquelle Levi avait accepté de participer – permettant entre autres d'acheter des équipements supplémentaires.

« Une journée perdue dans la lutte contre les titans » pensa Eren à ce souvenir tandis qu'il allait prendre appui sur une branche. Malheureusement, son pied atterrit mal et il manqua alors de tomber.

« Ahh merde ! » hurla-t-il

Ses réflexes de soldats lui permirent cependant de se rattraper à temps, mais sa tête avait légèrement heurté une branche dans la précipitation. Eren décida alors de s'arrêter sur une branche, pour se reposer un instant mais surtout pour évaluer la quantité de gaz qui lui restait – eh oui ! au diable sa blessure, l'entraînement était ce qu'il y avait de plus important !

« Bon voyons, ça n'a pas l'air...» Eren entendit soudain quelqu'un arriver, reconnaissant le bruit caractéristique de l'utilisation de l'équipement de manœuvre tridimensionnelle. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu se retourner pour voir de qui il s'agissait, la personne lança :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Eren ?

« Merde ! C'est bien ma chance, c'est le Caporal Levi ! » pensa le jeune soldat.

Surpris mais pas démonté pour autant, Eren se retourna et répondit :

\- Je m'entraîne, ça paraît évident.

\- Et où est ton instructeur ? Demanda le caporal. Il s'était posé sur une branche d'un arbre voisin à celui sur lequel Eren se trouvait.

Levi jeta ensuite un coup d'œil derrière lui, afin de suivre l'avancée de Petra, qui tentait d'exécuter une manœuvre une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

\- Je n'en ai pas, marmonna Eren si bas que Levi ne put l'entendre.

\- Arrête de marmonner gamin, et qu'est-ce que t'as dans la tête, pauvre idiot ? Tu t'es peut-être cru assez fort pour te débrouiller seul, dis moi ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je n'avais pas besoin d'instructeur, s'énerva Eren. Il lança alors un regard plein de défi à son Caporal, qui lui accorda alors toute son attention. J'ai dit que je n'avais pas d'instructeur !

Levi fronça les sourcils, puis un éclair de compréhension passa dans ses yeux. Mais alors qu'il allait prendre la parole, Eren ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Lorsqu'il était énervé, Eren avait tendance à oublier à qui il s'adressait ; c'est pourquoi, il ajouta sarcastiquement, sans se préoccuper des conséquences :

\- Et maintenant je vous prierai de bien vouloir -et Eren insista lourdement sur ce mot- dégager de ce terrain, car vous gênez le bon déroulement de mon entraînement, Caporal.

Petra venait de les rejoindre, s'arrêtant sur la même branche que Levi. De ce fait, elle avait pu entendre la dernière phrase qu'Eren avait osé prononcer. Elle jeta un regard intimidé à son supérieur : l'expression de son visage ne laissait rien paraître mais Petra le connaissait à présent suffisamment bien pour deviner qu'il était grand temps pour Eren de courir s'il voulait sauver sa peau.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier venait à peine de réaliser l'étendue de son erreur.

« Oh non, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? … J'ai pas dit ça, si ? Le Caporal Levi va me tuer ! Adieu Mikasa, Armin, je vais mourir aujourd'hui... Mince, faut vraiment que je dégage de là » Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, Levi lança :

\- Eren, rentre au QG, immédiatement.

\- Je... euh... oui Caporal, balbutia Eren.

\- Petra, l'entraînement s'achève maintenant.

\- Mais... commença la jeune femme.

\- Ou tu t'entraînes seule, ou tu vas t'entraîner avec une autre équipe, je suis sûre que n'importe qui se ferait un plaisir de t'avoir à ses côtés.

Toujours remonté, mais effrayé par la sentence que Levi prononcerait, Eren se dirigea vers le QG. Il avait l'impression que les paroles de Levi étaient plus destinées à lui qu'à Petra, d'autant plus que Levi n'avait pas lâché Eren des yeux quand il les avait prononcés. « M'entraîner avec une autre équipe hein...» ça lui était déjà arrivé bien sûr ! Que pensait Levi, qu'Eren était idiot ? Une fois, lorsqu'il n'avait pas d'instructeur, il était allé rejoindre l'équipe de Mikasa. Malheureusement, l'instructeur était tellement impressionné par les talents de Mikasa qu'il avait demandé à celle-ci de lui apprendre ses techniques. Résultat, Eren avait été délaissé, malgré les tentatives de Mikasa de l'intégrer. Une autre fois, il était allé s'entraîner avec Connie, mais l'instructeur l'avait délibérément délaissé pour ne s'occuper que de Connie, car selon lui, un titan n'avait pas besoin de se perfectionner en manœuvre tridimensionnelle. Eren avait failli perdre patience, et tout ce qu'il avait eu l'occasion de faire ce jour-là, c'était de s'entraîner au corps à corps, ce qu'il faisait déjà, en dehors des entraînements habituels. Aussi, il n'avait cette fois pas pris la peine de rejoindre une équipe car il était persuadé que ces heures d'entraînement auraient été bien plus fructueuses sans instructeur du tout.

Bien décidé à faire face à Levi, même si ce dernier était plus que terrifiant, Eren se rendit au QG. Il entra dans le local de rangement des équipements de manœuvre tridimensionnelle et entreprit de retirer le sien. A peine eut-il terminé qu'un certain caporal l'attrapa par le col et le cloua au mur avec une force incommensurable. Eren tomba à terre, incapable de se relever ; sa tête s'était violemment heurtée contre le mur, le rendant nauséeux. D'autant plus qu'il s'était déjà cogné la tête auparavant. De ce fait, il ne comprenait plus grand chose à la situation mais un chose résidait dans son esprit : tenir tête à Levi. Celui-ci ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas encore frappé -si on omet le fait qu'il l'avait balancé contre le mur-.

\- Merde ! Jura Levi

Le Caporal s'avança alors vers Eren, tentant de voir l'ampleur des dégâts – il n'avait jamais voulu endommager sa tête, juste lui donner une petite correction – mais c'était sans compter la réactivité du jeune soldat, qui se dégagea vivement lorsque Levi eût touché ses cheveux.

\- Là je n'ai pas – et Eren insista lourdement sur ce mot- besoin de vous ! Dégagez ! Et retournez vous entraîner avec votre cher Petra !

Aussitôt qu'il les avait sorti, Eren regretta instantanément ses mots. Oui bien sûr, il avait tenu tête à Levi. Cependant, ses mots transpiraient la jalousie qu'il avait à l'égard de Petra, et il n'était pas sûr de comment le Caporal le prendrait. Le traiterait-il de gamin stupide ou bien pire... A vrai dire il ne savait toujours pas d'où provenait cette jalousie insensée.

Quant à lui, Levi était sur les nerfs. Ce stupide gamin essayait-il de le défier ? Mais il était vrai qu'hier soir Levi n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'Eren lui avait dit. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, le pauvre soldat lui avait demandé deux fois de l'entraîner... et Levi l'avait par deux fois coupé dans son élan. La première fois, il n'était pas en faute, après tout Eren n'avait même pas entamé le nettoyage de la pièce. Mais la deuxième fois, il s'agissait d'une erreur. Il pensait à ce moment qu'Eren voulait être dispensé d'entraînement à cause de son état. Qu'il avait été bête de croire qu'Eren Jeager, le soldat le plus déterminé qui soit, puisse manquer un entraînement ! Cependant ça n'expliquait en rien la conduite odieuse du soldat, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Écoute moi bien Eren, c'est la dernière fois que je te vois t'entraîner seul, pigé ?

Levi s'approcha alors du jeune soldat, qui se tendit brusquement. Les lèvres frôlant l'oreille du jeune homme, il ajouta, d'une voix menaçante,

\- Et parle moi encore sur ce ton et je te jure que tu pourras pas te lever demain.

En entendant cela, Eren ne put s'empêcher de rougir, bien que les mots de Levi ne comportaient aucun sous-entendu. « J'avais eu de la chance que le Caporal n'ait pas remarqué ma jalousie puérile à l'égard de Petra, et maintenant que va-t-il se dire ? Que je ne suis qu'un pauvre adolescent excité... Merde... et ma tête me fait affreusement mal...»

Le sol tanguait dangereusement à ses pieds, et il se prépara mentalement à la chute qui semblait imminente... chute qui n'arriva pas cependant ; en effet, Levi l'avait rattrapé, et sa tête reposait à présent sur l'épaule gauche du Caporal.

\- Eren, oh debout gamin!

\- Hmm Caporal...je...

Levi sentit le souffle chaud du jeune soldat sur son cou, et se raidit un instant.

\- Je... ahh ! Désolé Caporal ! Balbutia Eren, qui, venant de se rendre compte de la situation, s'empressa de s'éloigner de Levi. Toujours mal en point mais aussi mal à l'aise, Eren n'osait regarder son caporal dans les yeux. Fort heureusement pour lui, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte du local, coupant ainsi ce moment embarrassant.

\- Hey ! Je savais que je vous trouverais ici ! Vous êtes parti au moment où je vous cherchais ! Je dois absolument vous parler de quelque chose d'extraordinaire ! Oh... mais je dérange, au fait ? Demanda Hanji, car c'était bien elle qui venait de débarquer.

\- Non, pas du tout ! S'exclama Eren. Trop heureux de trouver une échappatoire, le semi-titan puisa dans ses forces pour sortir du local. Tandis qu'Hanji s'agitait, tentant de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer, Levi ne pipa mot, mais lorsque le plus jeune eût quitté la pièce, il lança à Hanji :

\- Va voir Eren, il a besoin d'être soigné.

\- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

\- Laisse tomber et fais ce que je te dis pour une fois... soupira Levi.

\- Bon d'accord, mais tu as intérêt à me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé !

Sur ce, Hanji lui fit un clin d'œil et s'empressa de quitter la pièce tout en lançant un rire saugrenu.

Avant de la quitter à son tour, Levi ne put s'empêcher de toucher sa nuque pensivement, avant de retirer brusquement sa main, comme s'il s'était brûlé.

« Tss...je dois nettoyer ça maintenant. »

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre est à la hauteur de vos espérances !

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews sur le chapitre 1, ça me fait très plaisir ! :)

Le prochain sera plus drôle...enfin j'espère...

En voici un extrait :

_« - C'est vrai qu'Eren sort avec Christa ?_

_\- Mais oui je te dis !_

_\- Mikasa va être folle de rage !_

_\- Elle ne le sait pas encore mais ils sont discrets apparemment..._

_\- C'est vrai qu'ils se sont beaucoup rapprochés ces dernières semaines._

_\- Bon j'ai faim on va manger ?_

_Connie et Sasha étaient descendus sans remarquer Levi, qui se trouvait non loin de là. _»


	3. Distance infinie

**Chapitre 3** : Distance infinie

Eren tomba lourdement à terre ; encore une fois, Mikasa l'avait battu à plate couture. Il était présentement en train de s'entraîner au corps à corps, mais depuis quelques temps, il avait du mal à se concentrer.

\- Eren, ça va aller ? Demanda Mikasa, qui tentait d'aider le semi-titan à se relever, ce que ce dernier refusa comme à son habitude. Tes mouvements sont plus lents ces derniers temps Eren, est-ce que tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

\- Mais oui, arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien Mikasa ! S'énerva Eren, tout de même bien amoché.

\- Si ce sont les expériences d'Hanji qui te fatiguent, dis le moi, et je me chargerais de... marmonna t-elle tout en lançant un regard menaçant en direction des écuries, où Hanji se trouvait à présent, discutant avec animation avec un membre de son escouade.

\- Aller Mikasa, on continue l'entraînement !

\- Non, tu n'es plus en état de te battre, et ça fait plus de deux heures qu'on s'entraîne.

\- Je vais bien je te dis, et on a encore le temps de s'entraîner un peu !

Mikasa soupira, Eren était têtu, il n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement ; mais elle était catégorique : il était hors de question que l'entraînement se poursuive ; Eren tenait à peine debout, de plus, les nuages menaçants au-dessus de leur tête annonçaient une pluie torrentielle.

L'arrivée d'Armin permit cependant de mettre fin à l'entraînement.

\- Mikasa, Eren ! On a des nouvelles du Caporal Levi !

\- C'est vrai ? S'exclama Eren, qui avait complètement oublié l'entraînement à présent.

\- Venez, Christa va nous raconter ça au réfectoire...

* * *

En regardant l'état de ses bottes, pleines de boues et d'autres salissures, Levi soupira longuement. Il y a deux semaines, il avait reçu pour mission de se rendre au mur Sina ; en effet, des rumeurs courraient au sujet d'un certain noble qui connaîtrait des secrets liés aux titans. Bien entendu, le Bataillon d'Exploration n'avait pas pris cela au sérieux, du moins au départ. Ce noble possédait le plus grand laboratoire de recherche au sein du mur Sina, dont les chercheurs avaient d'ailleurs mis au point de nombreux remèdes pour contrer l'épidémie qui avait fait souffrir tant de monde il y a de cela quelques années. Ce seul fait aurait pu innocenter cet homme que tant de gens respectaient. Néanmoins, c'était justement cela qui était dérangeant, allié au fait qu'il avait été aperçu dans les bas-fonds de la capitale par un membre des Brigades Spéciales... Que faisait-il dans un endroit pareil ? Cette information avait fuité jusque atteindre les fines oreilles du commandant Erwin Smith, qui avait décidé que ce cas méritait qu'on s'y intéresse quelque peu. Soupçonnant qu'il y avait expérimentation sur des individus du sous-sol de la ville, celui-ci avait ordonné à Levi d'aller voir ce qu'il en était ; car lui mieux que personne connaissait ces lieux sinistres. Les paroles de Erwin lui revinrent en tête :

« Ta mission consiste seulement à observer les agissements des hommes à la solde de Lord Neblig au sein du sous-sol de la ville. S'il avère être vrai que les gens du sous-sol sont utilisés à des fins d'expérimentation humaine, tu devras te rendre au laboratoire voir ce qu'il en est, et récupérer toutes les informations dignes de notre intérêt. Je te fais confiance pour agir uniquement lorsque cela sera nécessaire. Dans tous les cas, tu reviendras au QG dans trois semaines maximum. »

Levi était dégoûté par ce qu'il avait vu depuis. La première semaine fut décevante ; aucun acolyte de Lord Neblig n'avait été aperçu dans les sous-sols, et pourtant, Levi et les deux soldats qui l'accompagnaient avaient été prudents. Sans compter que le caporal disposait encore de nombreux contacts dans les bas-fonds de la capitale qui lui devaient des services, et qui l'avaient aidé dans sa tâche. Fort heureusement, la deuxième semaine fut plus fructueuse : Levi avait en effet pu constaté la véracité des rumeurs au sujet de Lord Neblig. Il avait vu les hommes de ce dernier kidnapper des enfants dans les sous-sol, et les emmener en surface. Il n'était pas intervenu cependant ; ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui avait manqué, il avait d'ailleurs dû serrer les poings pour ne pas le faire, mais intervenir aurait compromis la mission. Après cela, il avait quitté ces lieux sordides, pour remonter à la surface.

Une fois avoir préparé un plan pour s'introduire dans le laboratoire, qui se trouvait être dans le château de Lord Neblig, à une vingtaine de kilomètres de la capitale, Levi était passé à l'action. Il avait constaté avec dégoût la réalité des expérimentations humaines mais il s'avéra que tout cela n'avait en réalité aucun lien avec les titans. En effet, Lord Neblig convoitait la notoriété et la richesse, et les cobayes servaient à tester certaines créations de son laboratoire.

Hier, Levi avait enjoint les soldats qui l'accompagnaient de retourner au QG, la mission étant terminée et afin de faire leur rapport à Erwin. D'ici maintenant, le message lui sera parvenu. Mais Levi n'attendra pas une autorisation d'Erwin ; la mission achevée, il savait qu'il avait les mains libres pour intervenir, et après une semaine passée dans les sous-sol malpropres de la capitale, et une autre à supporter la pluie diluvienne à la surface, Levi était de très mauvaise humeur. De ce fait, botter les fesses de ce noble pourrait l'aider à se défouler un peu. A sa place, Eren serait déjà intervenu, peut-être même au risque de compromettre la mission. Trop impulsif, pensa le Caporal, mais son impulsivité pouvait être un caractère appréciable. Mais au fait, pourquoi pensait-il à ce gamin ? Il devait se concentrer, il avait décidé de s'occuper un par un des kidnappeurs à la solde de Lord Neblig, des quelques chercheurs impliqués dans les expérimentations, puis du Lord en personne.

* * *

\- Donc, en somme, rien de nouveau sur les titans ? Résuma Eren, déçu.

Tous les membres de la 104ème étaient réunis autour d'une table du réfectoire, discutant des nouvelles sur la mission du Caporal Levi, nouvelles que Christa avait entendu par inadvertance lorsqu'elle cherchait un livre dans la bibliothèque. Il ne restait plus qu'eux dans le réfectoire, ce qui leur permettait d'en parler de vive voix.

\- Si le Caporal est rentré, ça signifie qu'on aura deux fois plus de corvée...se lamenta Jean.

\- Eh bien...à ce sujet, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait un problème et qu'il n'était pas rentré... dit Christa avec inquiétude.

\- Comment ça ? S'exclama Eren, qui reposa brusquement ses couverts.

\- Je ne sais pas, d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, la mission est terminée mais le Caporal règle un dernier « détail ».

\- On n'a aucune idée de la mission qui lui a été confiée ; ce qu'on sait en revanche, c'est que sa mission était à Sina et ça devait forcément être en lien avec les titans. Énonça Armin. Ce qui veut dire...

\- Les rumeurs ! S'exclama soudain Sasha, qui avait à présent fini de grignoter le dernier bout de pain qui lui restait, et s'était donc jointe à la conversation.

\- Oui, les rumeurs au sujet d'un noble qui aurait des infos sur les titans ou je ne sais pas quoi. Compléta Connie.

\- Exact. La mission étant terminée, soit ils ont obtenu ces informations, soit cet homme n'en avait tout simplement pas. Quant à la question de savoir pourquoi le Caporal n'est pas encore rentré, ça reste un mystère...

\- Il a beau être fort, cela m'inquiète un peu, dit Christa.

\- Ouais, et ça me fait penser que toute à l'heure j'ai vu Petra, elle avait pas l'air dans son assiette, lança Jean. Je vous parie qu'elle, elle sait ce qu'il se passe.

\- Le Caporal Levi sait ce qu'il fait, il sera rentré bientôt. Dit Eren sur un ton qui se voulait désinvolte, mais intérieurement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet à son tour. Bon les gars, je suis de corvée vaisselle aujourd'hui...

\- Ah oui moi aussi ! se rappela Christa. Avec l'aide d'Eren, elle rassembla alors les couverts et assiettes restantes. Bonne nuit tout le monde !

\- Bonne nuit vous deux ! Lancèrent Sasha et Armin en chœur.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, bonne nuit vous deux, dit Jean avec un air amusé.

...

Dans les cuisines, Eren et Christa continuèrent silencieusement la conversation précédente.

\- Toi aussi, tu es inquiet, n'est-ce pas ?

\- ...Oui, évidemment. Admit le jeune soldat. Cette histoire est louche quand même.

Durant ces deux semaines, Eren et Christa s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. En effet, ils avaient été affectés aux mêmes corvées, et s'étaient par trois fois retrouvés à s'entraîner ensemble. Cela avait considérablement augmenté leur amitié, qui ne s'était que peu développée durant leurs années dans les brigades d'entraînement. Eren avait découvert qu'elle n'était pas aussi faible qu'il le pensait et s'était étonné à apprécier leurs conversations, bien que parfois, lorsqu'il disait quelque chose, elle semblait comprendre des choses que lui même ignorait.

...

Eren se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, peinant à trouver le sommeil. Le tonnerre grondait au dehors mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Ce qui l'empêchait de dormir, c'était l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de son Caporal : quel était ce « détail » qu'il devait régler ?

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas au courant ? Ça m'éviterait peut-être de me faire du souci pour rien, ou peut-être pas finalement...» pensa-t-il en se rappelant ce que Jean avait dit au sujet de Petra.

« Mais le Caporal est le soldat le plus fort de l'Humanité non ? Alors, il se débrouillera. »

Vraiment, ses inquiétudes demeuraient infondées, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Pathétique...dire que ces hommes étaient réputés pour leur agilité mais également leur résistance au combat. Levi n'avait pu entrevoir ne serait-ce qu'une once de ces qualités parmi les victimes qu'il venait de faire. Certes Levi les avait pris par surprise, mais ils avaient l'avantage du nombre : ils étaient six et pourtant pas un n'avait réussi à effleurer le caporal.

Le temps lui était à présent compté ; en effet, si Levi avait été méticuleux pour se débarrasser des hommes de Lord Neblig, ce dernier apprendrait tôt ou tard leur disparition. Certes il aurait pu éliminer le Lord en premier, mais sa mort serait une information qui se répandrait plus vite qu'une traînée de poudre. De ce fait, les chercheurs et kidnappeurs impliqués auraient eu le temps de disparaître dans la nature avant même que Levi ne puisse les atteindre. Il avait donc fait l'inverse. Aussi, il devait à présent se rendre au château du Lord et terminer le travail.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, après sa courte nuit de sommeil, Eren retrouva Christa, Reiner, Sasha et Connie au réfectoire, à une table isolée. Il fut très vite rejoint par Jean, Armin, Mikasa et Bertholt.

\- Chalut ! lança Sasha, un morceau de pain dans la bouche.

\- On a une super nouvelle les gars ! S'exclama joyeusement Connie.

\- Vous allez pas y croire ! Continua Sasha. Ce soir, on a quartier libre ! Bien sûr, nous les nouveaux venus, on a pas le droit de sortir mais les autres si, donc vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Qu'on va rester comme des cons ici alors que les autres vont s'éclater dans la ville d'à côté ? Lança Jean d'un ton sarcastique.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes, Jean ! Écoute ça, Reiner et Christa ont eu une super idée : on organise ici une soirée entre nous ! Pour l'alcool, c'est pas un souci, Armin et moi on fait partie de l'équipe qui doit aller en ville cet après-midi pour réapprovisionner le QG.

\- Euh...j'ai jamais dit que je participais à votre truc ! S'exclama Armin.

\- Aller fais pas ton rabat-joie, Armin, c'est une bonne idée tu trouves pas ? Insista Jean. Et puis ça permettra peut-être à ton pote de plus faire cette affreuse tronche !

\- T'as pas vu la tienne, tête de cheval, cracha Eren qui malgré son manque de sommeil, réagissait toujours aussi vite quand une insulte lui était destinée.

\- C'est vrai que tu as l'air fatigué, Eren, remarqua Armin.

\- Oui, dans ce cas, au lieu de participer à cette soirée, tu devrais en profiter pour te reposer Eren. Dit sagement Mikasa.

\- Hors de question ! C'est soit ça, soit je m'entraîne, mais comme je doute qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui veuille bien utiliser son quartier libre à cette fin...

\- Ok, donc c'est décidé ! On se voit donc tous au réfectoire, ce soir après le repas !

* * *

Levi passa de l'eau fraîche sur sa main ensanglantée. Il rageait de s'être fait prendre si facilement. Il avait atteint sans problème l'aile ouest du château, l'aile où les expérimentations se faisaient, et après avoir éliminé la plupart des chercheurs impliqués, l'un d'eux avait fait obstacle et avait eu le cran de menacer Levi ; il avait maintenu une jeune fille en otage, un canif pointé vers le cou de cette dernière. Au vu de ses vêtements, il était clair que la jeune fille provenait des sous-sols de la capitale ; et ses bandages au bras gauche témoignaient qu'elle avait déjà été sujette aux expériences de ces fous, ce qui avait mis Levi hors de lui. Lorsque le chercheur avait approché le canif un peu trop près du cou de la jeune fille en pleurs, Levi s'était élancé, et d'un mouvement rapide, avait retourné le canif vers son propriétaire. A peine avait-il achevé ce dernier que son instinct lui avait soufflé de se retourner ; ce qu'il eut tôt fait pour constater qu'une lame filait droit vers lui, et qu'il ne put arrêter qu'au prix d'une entaille à la main. Un acte désespéré d'un de ces pitoyables chercheurs à l'agonie, mais efficace tout de même. Qui, en effet, pouvait se vanter d'avoir un jour pu blesser le Caporal Levi ?

La suite fut d'une facilité exaspérante ; Lord Neblig avait été un piètre adversaire et avait été éliminé sans cérémonie, puis Levi avait libéré les enfants afin de leur laisser le choix de vivre à la surface ou non. Enfin, il avait fait en sorte que les Brigades Spéciales soient prévenues et se rendent sur les lieux afin de s'occuper du reste, en s'assurant qu'il n'avait laissé aucun indice.

Pourquoi n'avoir pas laissé tout le travail aux Brigades Spéciales ? Parce qu'il savait que jamais un noble ne serait tué par eux, mais aurait juste reçu une sanction légère, d'autant plus que les enfants enlevés n'étaient pas considérés comme des citoyens, puisqu'appartenant aux sous-sols.

Il allait enfin pouvoir rentrer au quartier général ; Erwin allait sans doute lui reprocher son comportement mais ne le sanctionnera pas au final, car Levi s'était bien assuré que personne ne ferait un lien avec le Bataillon d'Exploration. Hanji lui sauterait sans doute dessus pour obtenir les détails les plus croustillants, Petra, Auruo et le reste de son escouade seraient heureux de le revoir, et Eren...eh bien, il n'en savait rien... et d'ailleurs pourquoi pensait-il à lui ?

* * *

La soirée avait débutée il y a plus de deux heures de cela. Jean, Reiner et à la surprise de tous, Christa, étaient déjà bien désinhibés, tandis que Connie et Sasha préféraient s'empiffrer tout en racontant des histoires drôles. Armin, Mikasa et Bertholt étaient les plus calmes et écoutaient les deux comiques, un verre à la main. Quant à lui, Eren avait bu quelque peu mais supportait plutôt bien l'alcool ; peut-être une conséquence de ses pouvoirs de titan ? Il était présentement en train de raconter une histoire qui datait de leurs années dans les brigades d'entraînement, histoire qui mettait en scène Jean, qui se faisait d'ailleurs humilier.

\- Et donc, il s'est trompé et a pris la mauvaise porte, et c'était le dortoir des filles !

\- Ouais bah je pouvais pas savoir qu'il y avait une autre porte, la grosse mégère bloquait tout le passage !

\- Elle n'était pas si grosse... contesta Mikasa en fronçant les sourcils. Enfin, j'ai un doute, maintenant.

\- Siiii ! L'était si grosse que si elle montait sur un ch'val, le ch'val se péterait la jambe !

\- Attends, tête de cheval, j'ai mal compris, tu parles de toi là en fait ! Je savais pas qu'elle te plaisait la mégère !

\- Nan idiot, moi je suis pas suicidaire ! J'porte la mégère, je meurs, pas possible ! C'était un exemple t'as compris ? En fait, non t'as pas compris, donc je t'explique...

\- C'est bon j'ai compris, le coupa Eren. Ce que tu veux dire c'est qu'elle était tellement grosse qu'on lui a interdit de monter sur les murs, parce que tu vois, si elle montait sur le mur Rose, il se péterait !

\- Ahhaha t'es trop drôle Eren, s'exclama Christa, pliée en deux. Mais en fait, c'est pas très gentil tout ça ! Elle était gentille Madame...Madame euh...

\- Ahhh dommage que je trouve pas de sanglier aussi gros, parce que c'est...c'est tellement bon, tellement délicieux ! S'exclama soudain Sasha, manquant de baver.

\- Bon les gars, on va rapporter de quoi grignoter et boire, Sasha et moi, le reste est planqué dans la chambre des filles. Dit Connie. Parce que si elle mange rien là, elle va manger l'un de nous !

\- Elle va surtout te manger toi, chuchota Armin, lorsque les deux gloutons furent partis.

\- Oh mais Armin, c'est que tu as raison mon gars ! S'exclama Reiner, qui malgré son état d'ébriété plus qu'avancé, avait entendu les paroles du blond.

...

Les deux gourmands s'étaient dépêchés de prendre la nourriture et les dernières bouteilles restantes et redescendaient à présent en direction du réfectoire.

\- C'est vrai qu'Eren sort avec Christa ? Demanda soudain Connie.

\- Mais oui je te dis !

\- Mikasa va être folle de rage !

\- Elle ne le sait pas encore mais ils sont discrets apparemment...

\- C'est vrai qu'ils se sont beaucoup rapprochés ces dernières semaines.

\- Bon j'ai faim, on se dépêche ! Parce que, si je mange ici, ils vont encore dire que j'ai tout mangé...

Connie et Sasha étaient descendus sans remarquer Levi, qui se trouvait non loin de là. Car celui-ci était rentré, il y avait à peine une dizaine de minutes. Après avoir galopé dans la nuit et dans la pluie battante, le Caporal Levi était rentré, trempé, sale, et d'une humeur massacrante. Quand il avait vu dans les écuries que la plupart des chevaux étaient absents, il s'était rappelé qu'aujourd'hui était la soirée de liberté, si on pouvait dire, pour les membres du Bataillon. Aussi, il était soulagé car personne ne viendrait le gêner ce soir. Mais c'était sans compter ces fichus soldats de la 104ème, qui avait, semble t-il, organisé une beuverie entre eux.

Trop fatigué pour se rendre au réfectoire et mettre un terme à cette soirée - l'état de la pièce le mettrait hors de lui et il pourrait très bien leur infliger les pires sanctions demain - il dirigea vers les cuisines pour se faire une tasse de thé, quand une phrase prononcée à l'instant par la recrue Springer lui revint en tête.

_« C'est vrai qu'Eren sort avec Christa ? »_

...

Levi se réveilla en sursaut. Il était toujours assis sur la table des cuisines, et avait dû s'endormir ; le manque de sommeil accumulé au cours de la mission commençait à se faire ressentir. Combien de temps était-il resté là ? Devant lui, son thé était froid et à moitié entamé, et il entendait à présent des bruits de chaises qu'on raclait plus loin, sans doute dans le réfectoire ; la petite fête des gamins devait être terminée. Le caporal soupira, et alla faire la vaisselle. Alors qu'il sortait des cuisines, il entrevit dans les escaliers une jeune blonde, Christa Lenz sans doute, soutenue par nulle autre qu'Eren Jeager. Levi les suivit du regard pendant quelques secondes. Tous deux semblaient se diriger vers les dortoirs. Puisqu'Eren logeait dans les cachots, c'était dans la chambre de la jeune fille qu'il allait, sans aucun doute. Il n'y avait quasiment plus aucun risque qu'Eren se transforme par inadvertance en titan, et on allait très bientôt le laisser dormir dans les dortoirs, là n'était pas le problème. Mais alors, pourquoi Levi ressentait-il le besoin irrépressible d'intervenir et de faire descendre ce fichu gamin ?

* * *

Eren était content de la soirée qu'il avait passé ; tout le monde s'était bien amusé et bien qu'ivres, tous -sauf Christa et Jean, qui ne tenaient pas debout- avaient tenté de nettoyer la pièce pour effacer les traces de leurs méfaits. A présent, tous étaient partis se coucher, sauf Eren. Celui-ci était dans les douches, il tenait à laver sa chemise qui empestait l'alcool – merci Jean qui avait oublié comment tenir un verre -. Mais sérieusement, nettoyer à une telle heure ? Il commençait vraiment à penser que le Caporal Levi avait déteint sur lui. A la pensée de son caporal, l'inquiétude se fit de nouveau ressentir ; il frotta alors énergiquement la chemise trempée dans l'eau savonneuse, dans une vaine tentative d'effacer de son esprit cette angoisse qui le tenaillait.

\- C'est pas avec ces mouvements que tu la laveras correctement, gamin. Lança une voix familière, celle de son Caporal. En constatant l'état de ses vêtements, Levi avait opté pour les douches communes plutôt que la salle de bain de ses appartements, craignant de salir ces derniers.

Avait-il mal entendu ? Était-ce la voix de son Caporal qu'il avait entendu ?  
Eren se retourna si vite qu'il manqua de se rompre le cou. Oui, c'était bien lui. Le Caporal Levi était devant lui, semblait particulièrement fatigué et quelque peu exaspéré, mais surtout sain et sauf, constata le jeune soldat avec soulagement. Se sachant légèrement ivre, Eren regarda de nouveau son caporal de haut en bas, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Et cette fois, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

_Putain, ça existe d'être aussi sexy ?_

Devant lui, se tenait Levi en simple pantalon de chambre, serviette sur les épaules, des gouttelettes tombant avec une lenteur infinie sur son torse nu.

Hébété, Eren peinait à constituer une phrase cohérente afin de ne pas perdre la face :

\- Je euh...vous ...comment dois-je faire alors ?

« Quel idiot ! Pensa Eren. J'aurais mieux fait de lui dire quelque chose comme 'bon retour' ! Je suis qu'un pauvre con, comme s'il allait me montrer comment laver une chemise... »

Mais à sa grande surprise, Levi s'approcha d'Eren et de la bassine où reposait la chemise du jeune homme. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ressentit un frisson lorsque le dos de Levi frôla son torse lorsqu'il se décala pour laisser la place au plus vieux.

Avec une moue de dégoût, Levi saisit la chemise du plus jeune ; c'est là qu'Eren remarqua la profonde entaille à la main de son Caporal. Elle devait être récente, car elle n'avait même pas commencé à cicatriser. Bien qu'Eren avait eu des blessures cent fois plus graves que celle-ci, dont certaines étaient faites par lui-même lorsqu'il devait se transformer en titan, voir une telle blessure sur son Caporal était anormal : jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'avait vu le soldat le plus fort de l'Humanité perdre ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de sang.

Comme s'il ne contrôlait ses gestes, il se vit alors saisir la main de son Caporal et devant le regard ennuyé mais marqué d'une once de surprise de ce dernier, il porta cette main à ses lèvres. Le léger goût métallique du sang sur sa langue le ramena soudainement à la réalité.

_Putain, mais qu'est-ce que je fais ?_

\- Je... désolé Caporal ! Dit le semi-titan en relâchant le bras de Levi.

Cette fois, bien que mort de honte, Eren ne voulait pas s'enfuir : il l'avait déjà fait par deux fois, et il n'était pas un lâche ! Mais avant d'avoir pu fournir une explication à son Caporal, avant que celui-ci ne le frappe, le dit Caporal soupira de fatigue et sortit des douches sans mot dire, sous le regard incompréhensif du jeune soldat.

_« C'est vrai qu'Eren sort avec Christa ? »_

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, il est plus long que les précédents...

Merci pour tous vos commentaires, c'est toujours très encourageant ! :)

Pour les infos (réponses aux reviews pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte, quand je posterais le prochain chapitre...) : elles figureront sur mon profil jusqu'à ce je poste le chapitre suivant ! J'espère que ceci vous conviendra. :)

Et comme d'habitude, un extrait du chapitre suivant :

_« Il n'était décidément qu'un idiot suicidaire. Il ne savait pas comment cela avait pu arriver, en fait, si, il le savait, tout cela était encore de la faute de la tête de cheval, du moins en partie. Enfin, cela ne résolvait en rien son problème. Comment allait-il expliquer ça à son Caporal, sans risquer de perdre une dent ? »_


	4. Colère inévitable

**Chapitre 4 : **Colère inévitable

Le lendemain matin de la fête, la joyeuse bande des recrues de la 104ème... n'était plus si joyeuse. En effet, en plus d'avoir une mine affreuse due à la soirée qu'ils avaient organisé la veille, les jeunes soldats redoutaient – et à juste titre – l'arrivée du Caporal Levi, qui, pour sûr, ne manquerait pas de les punir pour leurs actes. Car Mikasa venait à l'instant de les prévenir que leur caporal était rentré, mais que surtout, ce dernier était au courant pour leur petite beuverie improvisée. Elle tenait cette information d'Eren, qu'elle avait attendu près de la cellule de ce dernier après la soirée de la veille. En effet, en l'absence des gardes, qui avaient bien mérité leur soirée de liberté, c'était à elle qu'on avait confié les clés de la cellule, bien qu'elles ne servaient quasiment à rien, car jamais depuis l'épisode de la cuillère, Eren ne s'était transformé par inadvertance. Elle repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'elle n'aille se coucher.

_A son arrivée au cachot, Eren paraissait ailleurs, ce qu'elle eût tôt confirmé quand elle constata qu'il n'avait pas même pas remarqué sa présence. Mais bien plus encore, il avait l'air abattu._

_\- Eren, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle, toujours inquiète quand il s'agissait du brun._

_\- ...Le Caporal Levi...j'ai...bégaya le jeune soldat, avant de se retourner vers Mikasa, comme s'il venait de s'apercevoir de sa présence. Non, rien...ajouta-t-il._

_\- Le nabot est rentré ? Demanda Mikasa. Ah zut, il a dû comprendre...on aura sûrement des ennuis demain. Tch...ce nabot, toujours là quand il faut pas celui-là, continua-t-elle, avec hargne. Ne t'en fais pas Eren, je m'assurerai qu'il ne touche à aucun de tes cheveux et s'il te frappe..._

_\- C'est bon Mikasa ! L'arrêta Eren. On verra demain. Reste pas là, va te coucher. Dit-il plus aimablement._

_\- Bon d'accord, marmonna-t-elle. Bonne nuit Eren._

Mikasa jeta un coup d'œil à Eren ; celui-ci avait l'air stressé. Elle se doutait bien qu'il redoutait la sentence du caporal, qui n'allait pas tarder à tomber.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas en revanche, c'était que le trouble d'Eren n'était pas entièrement dû à la punition que le Caporal Levi leur réserverait pour avoir désobéi, mais celle qu'il lui réservait tout particulièrement, pour l'acte effronté qu'il avait commis hier. En repensant à ce qu'il avait fait, Eren rougit fortement. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Certes, il avait bu, mais il lui avait semblé avoir les idées claires pendant toute la soirée, et d'ailleurs il se souvenait de tout, et même de la scène des douches dans les moindres détails. Mais pourquoi avoir touché la main blessée de son supérieur ?

_Non Eren, tu ne l'as pas seulement touché, tu l'as touché...avec tes lèvres, avec ta langue..._

Stop ! Encore une pensée comme celle-ci et il pourrait faire concurrence avec la tomate la plus mûre du jardin à l'extérieur du château. Dans ce cas, pourquoi était-ce Mikasa et Christa qui le regardaient étrangement, et non Sasha, qui avait de sérieux problèmes quand ça touchait à la nourriture ? Eren soupira. Sérieusement, quelqu'un pouvait-il lui expliquer le pourquoi de son geste suicidaire ?

_Parce que tu en avais envie..._

Non ! Pourquoi aurait-il subitement envie de faire une chose aussi dégoûtante ? Eren ne prit même pas le temps de s'imaginer faire la même chose à Mikasa ou Jean ; pour sûr, ça le dégoûterait. Étrangement, ça ne lui avait pas déplu dans le cas de Levi. Mais, il en était sûr, de son côté, Levi avait dû se retenir de l'étrangler ou de le noyer violemment dans la bassine où reposait sa chemise sale. Rien qu'en y pensant, Eren frissonna ; dans quelques minutes, Levi débarquerait et...

\- Oï, les gamins là-bas ! Lança une voix menaçante dans le réfectoire.

Alors que le réfectoire était très bruyant et animé il y a quelques secondes, il n'y avait à présent plus un bruit. Tous les soldats présents s'étaient retournés en entendant le soldat le plus fort de l'Humanité, afin de montrer leur joie de le revoir ou de lui souhaiter tout simplement un bon retour, mais ils se ravisèrent bien vite en avisant l'aura meurtrière qui émanait de lui. Non, décidément, aujourd'hui n'était pas le jour où ils iraient s'adresser à leur caporal. Sous le regard de la plupart des individus de la salle – sauf certains tel que Mike qui n'y voyait aucun intérêt – Levi se dirigea vers la table de la plus si joyeuse bande de recrues de la 104ème. Les camarades d'Eren – sauf Mikasa - déglutirent ; ils allaient en baver, et pas qu'un peu !

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous foutiez hier soir ? Asséna Levi lorsqu'il eût atteint leur table.

\- On a organisé une soirée, annonça Mikasa de but en blanc, sans ciller.  
Il ne servait à rien de mentir après tout, alors autant dire la vérité tout de suite, avait-elle pensé.

\- Et vous comptiez vous en tirer comme ça, saletés de gamins ?

Ne leur laissant pas le temps de lui donner une quelconque réponse, il enchaîna :

\- Hoover, Ackerman, Braun, vous déplacerez les vieilles caisses de lames dans la salle des armes au troisième et quand vous aurez fini, vous aiguiserez toutes les lames encore utiles; Arlert, Braus et Springer, vous vous occuperez des écuries pendant deux semaines; quant à vous, Lenz, Jaeger et Kirschtein vous nettoierez les douches après chaque entraînement, également pendant deux semaines. Pigé les morveux ? Et bien sûr, vous ferez ça après les cours théoriques et tous les divers entraînements que vous pouvez avoir, pas question de manquer quoique ce soit. Vous attendez quoi les merdeux ? Demanda-t-il, en voyant leur tête ahurie. Tch...mettez vous au travail, c'est un ordre.

Tous se levèrent précipitamment, sauf Eren, qui n'avait pas détaché son regard de Levi, ou plutôt de la veste de celui-ci, car il n'avait pas osé lever les yeux vers lui.

\- Pss, Eren ! Chuchota Jean.

\- Hein ? Lança-t-il sans comprendre.

Sentant le regard de son caporal sur lui, Eren rougit, mais ne voulant pas être pris pour un idiot lent à la détente, il chercha une réponse convenable :

\- Je...l'entraînement n'a pas commencé, on doit nettoyer les douches _après_ les entraînements. Dit-il, tentant de se donner contenance.

Enfin une réponse claire ! Mais alors, pourquoi Christa et Jean le regardaient d'un air effaré ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit déjà ? … Oh non...incroyable... il avait impunément contesté les ordres de son caporal ! Il n'était donc pas seulement un idiot lent à la détente mais également un idiot suicidaire...

\- Eren, asséna Levi, et toute la salle retint sa souffle.

Le jeune soldat daigna enfin lever les yeux vers son caporal, puis son attention se porta sur la main bandée de ce dernier, chose qui n'échappa pas à Levi. De manière toute à fait délibérée, le caporal empoigna le bras du jeune homme de cette même main, et lui souffla lentement à l'oreille :

\- Nettoie bien toutes les salissures lorsque tu seras dans les douches, comme tu sais si bien le faire... Il avait craché ces derniers mots.

Eren écarquilla les yeux. Ça y était, son caporal faisait enfin référence à ce qui s'était passé dans les douches. Et quand Levi parlait de salissures, Eren doutait qu'il s'agissait de celles de sa chemise... Mais l'important restait qu'il n'avait pas reçu de sanction si grave finalement, ce qui le rassurait. Malgré tout, le ton employé par le Caporal Levi l'avait peiné, même s'il s'y était attendu ; Levi avait l'air d'être dégoûté par son geste. Eren se leva alors, après avoir fait son salut à son caporal, caporal qui ne lui accorda pas un regard lorsqu'il sortit du réfectoire.

* * *

De retour du petit déjeuner, où il avait pu déverser sa colère, Levi s'attela à une tâche des plus ennuyeuses : s'occuper de toute la paperasse qui s'était accumulée durant son absence. Il avait déjà fait le ménage dans ses appartements ; c'était d'ailleurs la première chose qu'il avait faite au matin, et déjà fait son rapport à Erwin. Confortablement installé sur son siège, il remplissait les papiers avec soin, car malgré le fait que cette tâche était plus que barbante, Levi détestait le travail bâclé.

Au bout de quelques heures, il eut enfin achever sa tâche, à temps pour le déjeuner et les entraînements qui allaient suivre. Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte, puis l'ouvrit brusquement, sans prendre le temps d'attendre de lui une quelconque réponse.

\- Levi ! lança une jeune femme, d'une voix énergique.

\- Tu veux quoi, la binoclarde ? demanda sèchement le caporal, suffisamment irrité comme ça.

\- Allons, allons Levi, ne t'énerve pas pour rien ! Tu sais, tu devrais leur lâcher un peu les basques aux jeunes !

\- Si c'est pour me dire ça...

\- Non attends Levi, c'est pour tout autre chose que je suis là ! N'empêche que tu devrais les...

\- Tu as deux secondes pour foutre le camp. menaça Levi.

\- D'accord, d'accord ! reprit Hanji. Donc voilà le sujet : tu te rappelles qu'Erwin voulait laisser Eren dormir dans les dortoirs au lieu du cachot, maintenant que ce n'est plus « un danger », enfin, si tu me permets, Eren n'est pas un danger, et sa forme de titan est vraiment...Oups, pardon. se reprit la scientifique, face au regard menaçant de Levi.

\- Ouais je sais tout ça, et alors ?

\- Eh bien, comme il n'y aura plus de gardes pour le surveiller, avant de le laisser complètement seul, Erwin a préféré le mettre dans la chambre près de la tienne ! Comme ça, tu seras là au cas où ! Génial hein ?

_Oh génial..._ du travail supplémentaire pour Levi, et supporter encore un peu plus ce fichu gamin.

\- Génial pour lui, poursuivit-elle. Ça fait longtemps que le pauvre n'a pas eu une vraie chambre et en plus là, il aura sa propre salle de bain et une chambre spacieuse !

Dans ce couloir, un de ceux réservés aux appartements des supérieurs, ne se trouvaient que Levi, Mike et Hanji. La chambre située à droite de celle de Levi était vide, et ce dernier la nettoyait toujours, comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre chambre. Rien que l'idée que ce gamin débarque et encrasse ce lieu l'irritait déjà.

\- Génial, oui. dit Levi ironiquement. Bon si tu veux bien m'excuser maintenant, j'aimerais aller déjeuner.

\- Oh ça tombe bien, moi aussi ! Je te suis !

\- Génial...

* * *

Eren n'était décidément qu'un idiot suicidaire. Il ne savait pas comment cela avait pu arriver, en fait, si, il le savait, tout cela était encore de la faute de la tête de cheval, du moins en partie. Enfin, cela ne résolvait en rien son problème. Comment allait-il expliquer ça à son caporal, sans risquer de perdre une dent ? Et _ça_, c'était quelque chose ; quelque chose qui n'allait pas du tout plaire à Levi.

Tout se passait bien depuis dix jours : après chaque entraînement, Christa, Jean et lui se chargeaient de nettoyer les douches, après le passage des soldats. La chance avait été avec eux car le temps avait été radieux ces derniers jours, pas une goutte de pluie à l'horizon, du moins jusque la veille. En effet, il avait plu excessivement durant la nuit, ce qui avait eu pour conséquence des terrains d'entraînement boueux le lendemain. Bien sûr, les trois jeunes soldats en furent victimes, car les douches avaient été laissées dans un piteux état ; mottes de terre humide, traces de boue un peu partout... Eren avait immédiatement constaté que la tête de cheval allait bientôt exploser. En effet, déjà lors de son entraînement, un combat en double avait été engagé, et s'était plutôt mal passé pour ce dernier. Christa et Jean contre le terrible duo Connie et Sasha. Ces deux là étaient tellement coordonnés que Christa fut vite mise hors course. Ne restait alors que Jean, et le duo n'en avait fait qu'une bouchée : très vite, il avait atterri dans une flaque de boue, sous les yeux hilares des deux comiques. Un Jean passablement énervé, et une pièce dans un état inqualifiable ne faisaient pas bon ménage, avait songé Eren, qui n'avait pas réprimé son rire devant l'état pitoyable de son camarade.

\- C'est ça, marre toi, idiot.

Et vlan...la motte de terre était partie, droit sur Eren.

\- Mais t'es malade, qu'est-ce qui te prends, imbécile ? s'était exclamé Eren, furieux, et à juste titre.

Une autre motte de terre avait volé, en direction de Jean cette fois. Connie et Sasha avaient débarqué à ce moment, précisément pour les narguer quant au travail qui les attendait.

\- Alors les gars, on s'amuse bien ?

Spaf ! Jean avait lancé de la boue sur Connie, comme pour le faire taire, mais le projectile avait atterri sur Sasha. Immédiatement, les deux avaient crier vengeance. Christa avait tenté tant bien que mal de calmer le jeu, mais rien n'y faisait, les quatre étaient trop engagés dans leur bataille, et tous semblaient avoir perdu de vue que Jean était le seul véritable responsable de ce chaos.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous à bout de force, la bataille avait pris fin, et Eren avait constaté avec horreur l'état des douches : il était difficile de faire plus sale qu'après le passage des soldats après un entrainement, mais ils l'avaient fait. Jamais les douches n'avaient paru aussi immondes ; il semblait que la pièce, habituellement d'une blancheur éclatante, avait été repeinte en marron, les bacs de douches étaient pleins de terre humide et Eren sut qu'il avait signé son arrêt de mort quand il constata que le linge propre qui séchait dans le fond de la salle, était aussi sale que ses vêtements.

\- Merde, jura le semi-titan. Si le Caporal Levi découvre ça...marmonna-t-il.

De bonne guerre, Connie et Sasha s'apprêtèrent à les aider lorsque Reiner entra dans la salle :

\- Dites les gars vous avez pas vu Co...ah, vous êtes là. Reiner ne s'étonna même pas de l'état de la pièce ; ces quatre là étaient décidément de vrais gamins. Connie, Sasha, les supérieurs m'ont dit que les écuries vous attendent, et ça sent pas la rose, il paraît. Ah oui et, les gars, continua-t-il en désignant Jean et Eren, vous allez pas laisser Christa nettoyer avec vous, j'espère ?

\- Euh, je peux les aider...

\- Non, coupa Eren, t'as rien fait, tu peux partir.

Aussitôt qu'ils furent partis, Eren et Jean se jetèrent sur balais et éponges, afin d'effacer au plus vite les traces de leur méfait.

Après un peu plus de deux heures, les douches étaient redevenues présentables, voire même impeccables, pour qui n'avait pas l'œil avisé de Levi. Soulagé de ne pas s'être fait prendre, Eren oublia même de faire payer Jean. Il prit sa douche et se changea tranquillement, avant de rejoindre ses coéquipiers pour le dîner.

A son arrivée au réfectoire, beaucoup de soldats avaient déjà achevé leur repas et se levaient déjà.

\- Ah, au fait, Eren, on a une bonne nouvelle pour toi ! s'exclama Armin. Le Major Hanji m'a transmis cette information, car elle ne te trouvait nulle part tout à l'heure.

Sur ce, le blond entreprit de lui transmettre la décision du commandant Erwin de le laisser dormir dans les dortoirs.

\- ...et donc va voir le Caporal Levi ou bien le Major Hanji, ils t'indiqueront ta chambre.

Ravi de ne plus dormir dans une cellule froide et sans fenêtre, Eren pensa que, décidément, aujourd'hui était son jour de chance ; d'abord ils ne s'étaient pas fait prendre, puis il apprenait qu'on lui faisait à présent suffisamment confiance quant à ses transformations sous forme de titan !

\- Ce que je trouve étrange, en revanche, continua Armin, c'est qu'ils t'accordent une « liberté entière » alors qu'hier encore tu étais dans le cachot, avec des gardes postés au devant de ta cellule...

\- Et alors ? Il l'a bien mérité non ? Il a montré qu'il n'était pas une menace, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi il devrait rester dans une cellule, s'agaça Mikasa.

\- Je suis bien d'accord, mais avoue quand même que c'est un changement radical, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda Armin.

Mais personne ne sembla s'intéresser aux dires du jeune blond, dès lors que Sasha lança à Jean et Eren :

\- Alors, vous vous êtes pas fait prendre ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Patate Girl ? lança Jean

\- On serait pas là sinon, dit sagement Eren avant d'avaler sa soupe.

Les discussions joviales au sujet de la bataille des douches continuèrent au sein de la bande, jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent interrompus par des exclamations en provenance du couloir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à votre avis ? demanda Christa.

\- Bougez pas je vais voir ça ! s'exclama Connie.

Une minute plus tard, Connie revenait à la hâte, avec un air qui ne disait rien qui vaille.

\- Eh les gars, dit-il en s'adressant à Eren et Jean, vous êtes sûr que vous avez _tout _nettoyer dans les douches ? Parce que ces gars là-bas se plaignent des...

\- Merde ! Les vêtements ! s'exclama Eren

\- Ça craint, comment on a pu oublier ça !

\- Les gars, le nabot se lève, remarqua Mikasa.

En effet, le Caporal Levi s'était levé, souhaitant sûrement mettre un terme au bruit qui régnait dans le couloir.

\- Eren, retarde le caporal, on s'occupe du reste, lança Sasha, avant d'entraîner Connie et Jean avec elle.

\- Hé mais pourquoi je dois ...? contesta le brun.

Trop tard, les trois avaient filé en courant ; quant à Levi, il marchait d'un pas tranquille mais menaçant, et avait presque atteint l'entrée du réfectoire. Eren se jeta à sa suite et parvint à l'arrêter dans le couloir.

\- Caporal Levi !

Levi se retourna, quelque peu surpris que le gamin daigne s'adresser à lui. Après tout, cela faisait bien une dizaine de jours que les deux ne s'étaient quasiment pas adressé la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, gamin ?

\- Euh je...en fait...

\- Crache le morceau, t'es constipé ou quoi ?

\- Je souhaitais savoir si vous pouviez vous occuper de mon entraînement demain, Caporal-chef ! débita le jeune soldat.

Levi regarda Eren : ses yeux verts avaient retrouvé cet éclat caractéristique qui témoignait de sa détermination sans faille.

\- C'est d'accord, Eren. Mais prépare-toi à souffrir. On commencera à huit heures, je t'indiquerai le terrain plus tard. Bon maintenant, si tu veux bien, j'ai autre chose à faire.

\- Merci Caporal ! s'exclama Eren. Il n'en revenait pas, comment une situation si catastrophique pouvait-elle se retourner en sa faveur ?

_Bon maintenant, si tu veux bien j'ai autre chose à faire._

\- Attendez Caporal !

Cette fois-ci, Levi tiqua mais ne daigna s'arrêter : en effet, il entendait à présent des soldats échanger des insultes, du côté du couloir qui menait aux douches ; il était donc grand temps qu'il intervienne.  
Eren n'eut d'autre choix que de l'arrêter par ses propres moyens. Il le rattrapa et agrippa fermement le bras de son caporal ; caporal qui se retourna, pointant ses yeux menaçants vers le jeune homme.

\- J'espère que t'as une bonne raison de manquer ainsi de respect à tes supérieurs, parce que Eren, si tu n'en as pas, je réduis ta pathétique cervelle en bouillie et la donne à bouffer au premier titan que je croise.

Eren déglutit ; Levi était vraiment de mauvaise humeur on dirait...

\- Je voulais savoir où se trouve ma chambre, parce que je n'ai pas trouvé le Major Hanji et je souhaiterai nettoyer avant de...

\- C'est bon, suis-moi et dépêche-toi.

Eren savait que c'était gagné d'avance, dès lors qu'il avait prononcé le mot « nettoyer ». Il se hâta de suivre son caporal, en espérant que Connie, Sasha et Jean trouvent rapidement un arrangement avec les soldats dont les vêtements avaient littéralement été massacrés...

\- Voilà ta chambre. dit Levi. Tu seras désormais sous ma surveillance.

Et il le planta là, devant sa nouvelle chambre et redescendit tout aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient montés. Ne cherchant même plus à l'arrêter, Eren avait les yeux fixés sur une porte un peu plus loin...celle qui menait aux appartements de Levi, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessous.

_Ma chambre est juste à côté de celle du Caporal Levi !_

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Eren avait été informé que Jean, Connie et Sasha avaient partiellement réussi à régler le problème des vêtements sales. En effet, ils avaient pu trouver un arrangement avec les soldats propriétaires de ces vêtements. Malheureusement, cet arrangement incluait de nettoyer, en plus des vêtements, les capes et bottes de ces mêmes soldats. Enfin, c'était peu de choses contre ce que leur aurait réservé Levi s'il avait découvert leurs méfaits ; ils s'en tiraient donc plutôt bien malgré tout.

Désormais sous étroite surveillance du Caporal Levi, Eren ne pouvait sortir à toute heure ; il risquerait en effet de se faire entendre.

\- Ah mais j'y pense, se rappela Eren, j'ai une salle de bain dans ma nouvelle chambre, donc filez-moi une partie des vêtements et je laverai là-bas.

\- Monsieur le privilégié, railla Jean

\- Eh ! C'est pas moi qui...

\- Enfin, j'aimerais pas être sous surveillance du Caporal Levi ! s'exclama Sasha.

* * *

Eren émit un bâillement ; il lui restait encore une bonne pile de vêtements à nettoyer ainsi que des paires de bottes. Au rythme où il allait, jamais il n'aurait fini avant huit heures. Or il était pour lui hors de question de manquer l'entraînement avec Levi ! En pensant à l'entraînement qui l'attendait, sa détermination fut ravivée et malgré sa fatigue, Eren redoubla d'effort. Il venait de saisir une botte quand il entendit tout à coup un bruit provenant de sa chambre. Il éteignit alors sa bougie et sortit doucement de la salle de bain. La chambre était plongée dans le noir mais la faible lueur des quelques étoiles visibles lui permirent de distinguer une petite silhouette près de la porte. De son côté, la silhouette était immobile. Eren en profita pour se glisser le long des murs et saisit brusquement l'intrus.

\- Eren, c'est Christa ! chuchota l'intrus qui n'était autre que la jeune blonde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je suis venu t'aider, je n'ai rien fait pour le nettoyage des douches alors que, comme vous, j'ai eu cette sanction, donc je peux au moins vous aider d'une certaine manière...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je me débrouillerai seul, vas te rendormir.

\- J'insiste ! continua Christa. Et puis, je n'arrive pas à dormir.

\- Bon... comme tu voudras, céda le brun. Merci beaucoup Christa.

\- De rien ! Mettons-nous au travail ! lança la jeune fille à voix basse.

* * *

A sept heures le lendemain, après avoir pris un léger petit-déjeuner, Levi remontait dans son bureau afin de faire un peu de paperasse avant l'entraînement qu'il réservait à Eren. Il avait laissé sa porte entre-ouverte pour entendre lorsque Eren sortirait, car il devait l'informer où l'entraînement allait se dérouler. Il avait réservé d'autorité le terrain n°7, ayant observé avec soin que ce dernier était le moins boueux de tous. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il entendit une porte grincer à côté. Sans doute Eren qui se levait. Levi se leva de sa chaise et sortit de ses appartements. Il allait interpeller Eren dans le couloir, lorsqu'il remarqua que la personne qui venait de sortir de la chambre d'Eren n'était pas le dénommé soldat, mais une jeune femme en vêtement de chambre, Christa Lenz en l'occurrence, comme en témoignait sa chevelure blonde, seule chose qu'il pouvait observer d'elle, car elle lui faisait dos. La jeune fille ne pouvait pas donc pas voir le caporal et descendait à présent les escaliers.

Levi se massa les tempes. _Oh que cette journée commençait mal_. Il tiqua, ce qui était peu pour manifester l'état de son mécontentement à l'instant présent.

D'un pas lent, le caporal se dirigea vers la chambre d'Eren. Il ouvrit la porte, et ses yeux perçants tombèrent sur le jeune soldat, qui dormait encore, sur le lit qui, étrangement n'était pas défait, comme si le brun venait de se jeter dessus il y avait à peine quelques minutes. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, son bras droit cachait ses yeux, comme s'il voulait se protéger des rayons de soleil que laissait passer la fenêtre, et son corps se soulevait lentement au rythme de sa respiration. Levi s'approcha davantage. Le tee-shirt du jeune soldat, légèrement remonté, laisser entrevoir une partie de son torse, et sa musculature, certes incomparable à celle du caporal, était fine et plutôt avantageuse. Mais bien plus encore, c'était cette peau bronzée presque caramel qui était indubitablement attirante.

A ces réflexions, Levi secoua la tête. Il devait se ressaisir : s'il avait des envies, ce n'était pas avec ce gamin qu'il allait les assouvir, sous prétexte qu'il l'avait sous la main.

Sans se préoccuper de blesser Eren, Levi se pencha vers celui-ci et lui donna une claque sur la tête afin de le réveiller. Toutefois, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Agacé, Levi tira le col du jeune homme et lança à son oreille :

\- Bouge toi petit merdeux.

Alors qu'il lâchait le col du brun, Levi sentit un bras, puis deux s'agripper fortement à son dos , et surpris, il se retrouva bien vite niché dans le cou alléchant du jeune homme.

\- Caporal...soupira une voix ensommeillée et teintée d'envie.

\- Et merde, jura Levi entre ses dents, tentant de lutter contre le désir qui commençait à s'emparer de lui.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu.  
J'aimerais vraiment avoir vos avis sur ma fic, étant donné que c'est ma première... Cela me motiverait grandement pour la suite, d'autant plus que je compte insérer une « scène », un passage que vous souhaiterez voir dans ma fiction. Alors n'hésitez pas à **proposer un passage que vous voudriez absolument voir,** même un tout petit et je verrais si je peux l'insérer dans la fiction :)

Date du Prochain Chapitre et Réponses aux Reviews pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte : sur mon profil.

Et comme d'habitude, un avant-goût du chapitre suivant :) ...avec deux petits extraits !

_« __\- Où est Eren ? Je croyais qu'il était avec vous ! s'exclama Mikasa._  
_\- Nous avons été séparés malheureusement, répondit Erd, mais ne vous en faites pas, il est avec le Caporal Levi et Petra, il ne lui arrivera rien. poursuivit-il, toutefois, son air affichait un air quelque peu inquiet. »_

_« Levi venait à peine d'achever deux titans de quinze mètres dont un déviant, toutefois, il n'eut pas le temps de souffler. Il était à présent en proie à un profond dilemme mais il devait prendre une décision, et vite, avant que l'un d'eux ne se fasse tuer. Fallait-il aller au Nord et sauver Eren qui risquait de se faire déchiqueter par les titans à ses basques ou bien au Sud, et aider Petra, qui semblait à court de force, face aux deux titans en approche ? Levi soupira ; il avait fait son choix et espérait fortement qu'il ne le regretterait pas. »_


	5. Dangereuse situation

**Chapitre 5** : Dangereuse situation

\- Atchoum !

Apparemment, Levi n'était pas le seul à être enrhumé. A sa gauche, un cheval brun galopait tout aussi vite que le sien, et son propriétaire, Auruo Bossard, ne cessait d'éternuer toutes les cinq minutes, provoquant ainsi l'agacement du caporal. Certes, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être tombé malade ; après tout, même s'il ne pleuvait pas encore depuis le lancement de l'expédition -celle-ci avait débutée il y avait maintenant douze heures -, durant les dernières semaines, la pluie ne les avait pas épargnés. Lui-même ne se sentait pas au mieux de sa forme. Malgré tout, son camarade ne pouvait-il pas avoir la décence de ne pas répandre ses germes partout autour de lui, dégoûtant ainsi le caporal ?

Toutefois, l'heure n'était pas aux bonnes manières, ils étaient à présent en territoire hostile et devaient guetter l'arrivée des titans, sans rompre la formation. Fort heureusement, la nuit allait bientôt tomber, et d'après le plan établi par Erwin, ils devaient à présent se diriger vers un vieux village du mur Maria afin de s'y reposer quelque peu. Les Titans étaient inactifs la nuit, toutefois il était difficile de galoper une fois la nuit tombée ; les signaux des autres équipes ne seraient pas visibles en effet, d'autant plus qu'il fallait prendre en compte l'encombrement des torches.

Ils passèrent devant une vieille maison en bois, entièrement recouverte de la végétation qui avait repris ses droits en cent ans. Mais elle était trop délabrée et bien trop petite pour accueillir tous les membres de l'expédition. Quel expédition d'ailleurs ? Le but de celle-ci n'était pas de rejoindre Shiganshina, pas cette fois. En effet, quelques jours plus tôt, pour une raison inexpliquée, un nombre étonnamment important de titans avait été aperçu aux alentours de la forêt qui se trouvait entre les districts Nord et Ouest du mur Rose, les districts d'Utopia et de Klorva en l'occurrence. Ces titans semblaient tous sortir de cette forêt, chose étonnante, car les titans venaient habituellement du Sud puis restaient agglutiner autour des murs des districts. Les membres de la Garnison avaient immédiatement alerté le Bataillon d'Exploration, dont le commandant avait décidé d'envoyer quelques équipes dans le but de trouver l'origine de cet afflux pour le moins suspect de titans.

Une fois les environs sécurisés par les soldats de la Garnison à l'aide des canons positionnés sur les murs, les équipes du Bataillon s'étaient lancées corps et âme dans leur mission. Hanji et son escouade, accompagnées de Mikasa, Jean, Sasha et Connie formaient l'équipe de recherche : leur but n'était pas de chercher l'affrontement avec les titans, mais de trouver leur source, au cœur de cette forêt. Levi et son escouade, accompagnés d'Eren, qui ne serait pas de trop pour cette mission qui s'annonçait périlleuse, ainsi que l'équipe de Mike, avaient pour charge de tuer les titans qui gênaient la progression du groupe de recherche.

L'environnement dans lequel ils évoluaient jouait en leur faveur : la forêt était parfaite pour utiliser leur équipement de manœuvre tridimensionnelle, de ce fait, très peu de pertes étaient à déplorer. Mais cela s'expliquait aussi par le fait que les soldats sélectionnés pour cette mission étaient soit très expérimentés, soit très agiles dans un tel environnement.

Malheureusement, il y avait également un inconvénient ; la forêt était si dense que les recherches s'éternisaient, et au bout d'une journée, rien n'avait encore été découvert. Voyant bien que le soleil allait se coucher très bientôt, Eren poussa un soupir.

\- Espérons que les recherches soient plus fructueuses demain...

Le jeune soldat était quelque peu frustré de l'avancement quasi-nul de la mission, toutefois, il avait pu tuer des titans sans utiliser ses pouvoirs, ce dont il n'était pas peu fier. Rares en effet étaient les occasions où il avait pu le faire. Son comportement n'avait d'ailleurs pas échappé à son Caporal, qui n'avait pas manqué de le remettre à sa place, lui rappelant qu'un titan pouvait très bien le « bouffer » dans la seconde qui suivait.

\- Caporal ! J'aperçois quelque chose à deux heures ! lança tout à coup Petra.

Tous regardèrent dans la direction indiquée par la jeune femme. Des ombres se distinguaient près d'un arbre, et semblaient s'approcher. Mais les choses paraissaient bouger étrangement trop rapidement... Pourquoi ne les avaient-ils pas remarqués plus tôt ?  
Comme toujours, Levi lançait ses ordres sans paniquer un seul instant.

\- Ne baissez pas votre garde, Gunther, attends avant de lancer un fumigène rouge !

\- A vos ordres, Caporal !

Les formes approchaient, et ce, rapidement, trop rapidement, pour être des titans ordinaires, et dès que Levi l'eut confirmé, il lança à Gunther :

\- Fumigène orange, maintenant ! J'en vois trois.

Ils n'étaient que trois, trois misérables titans. Alors pourquoi Levi avait-il un mauvais pressentiment ?

\- On attend qu'ils viennent à nous. ordonna Levi, sentant que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Petra, Erd, vous vous occuperez de celui de sept mètres, Auruo et Gunther celui de dix mètres. Eren et moi on prendra celui au centre. N'oubliez pas que ce sont des déviants.

\- A vos ordres !

Ils laissèrent de côté leurs chevaux, et se positionnèrent sur des branches, guettant l'arrivée des déviants. En moins d'une minute, ils se retrouvèrent face aux horribles créatures. A présent, Levi comprenait pourquoi il n'avait pas pu les voir plus tôt : ces titans étaient si rachitiques que les épais troncs des arbres aux alentours faisaient d'excellentes cachettes pour ces monstres. Malgré leur frêle constitution, ils n'en demeuraient pas moins dangereux : ils étaient en effet très rapides et semblaient plus intelligents que les titans ordinaires.  
_  
« Il peut y en avoir d'autres, là-bas, derrière ces troncs, qui nous attendent... »_

Il ne fallait pas s'éterniser ici, aussi, Levi sauta sur le plus grand des titans afin d'attirer l'attention des autres. Ces derniers sentirent sa présence et fondirent sur lui, leur nuque à découvert pour les coéquipiers de Levi, restés sur les branches. Ni une, ni deux, Petra et Erd achevèrent leur titan, presque aussi rapidement que Auruo et Gunther. Eren n'eut même pas le temps d'esquisser un geste ; son Caporal avait sauté de la tête du titan et avait sommairement achevé ce dernier, avant de retourner sur la même branche que le jeune soldat.

_« Bon sang, je suis inutile ! »_ se fustigea mentalement Eren.

Rageur, Eren s'apprêtait à descendre afin de rejoindre les chevaux, mais Levi l'arrêta, et d'un signe de main, ordonna à tous les autres de rester sur leurs positions.

\- D'autres titans en approche. lança le Caporal.

Levi avait raison, en hauteur, ils avaient une meilleure vision des choses. Et de là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient constater une bonne dizaine de titans, chacun caché derrière un arbre, comme s'ils les attendaient. Si Levi et son escouade descendaient maintenant, aucun doute que les titans les attaqueraient immédiatement. Mais il était hors de question d'attendre plus longtemps ici : la formation allait rompre, de plus, même si la nuit allait bientôt tomber, il n'était pas certain que ces titans – aussi déviants que les précédents, pour sûr- s'endorment bien gentiment.  
Il fallait les abattre, immédiatement. Lui pouvait en tuer deux, trois facilement, voir plus. Petra et Erd en prendraient deux, Auruo et Gunther aussi. Il en restait donc ...au moins quatre.

\- Eren, transforme toi. lança le Caporal, d'un ton sans appel.

* * *

Tout était un peu flou pour Eren sur ce champ de bataille. Tout avait semblé si simple au début. Auruo et Gunther avaient tué leurs proies, Levi avait exterminé trois titans avec une facilité déconcertante et lui-même en avait massacrés deux. Mais du côté de Petra et Erd, des titans ordinaires s'étaient joints à la fête, et les deux coéquipiers avaient été séparés.

Petra se trouvait à présent plus au Sud, aux prises avec un titan de dix mètres. Un déviant de quinze mètres avait attrapé Erd par la jambe et s'amusait à agiter le soldat au nez de titans ordinaires de cinq mètres. Sous sa forme de titan, Eren était confronté à deux déviants, mais lorsqu'il vit cette scène abominable se dérouler un peu plus loin, il poussa un hurlement percutant.

_« Venez à moi, sales pourritures, je vais tous vous déchiqueter ! »_

Et c'est exactement ce que les titans firent ; en entendant son hurlement, la plupart des titans avoisinants fondirent sur lui. Y compris le déviant de quinze mètres qui avait alors lâché Erd. Fort heureusement, Levi arriva à temps pour le rattraper, toutefois Erd ne pouvait plus marcher ; en effet, le titan qui l'avait maintenu en l'air lui avait cassé la jambe. Débarrassés de leurs titans, Auruo et Gunther se précipitèrent à leur tour.

\- Auruo, Gunther, envoyez un signal pour demander la position de la formation et allez au campement avec Erd.

\- Caporal ! Je peux rester ici et vous aider ! S'exclama Auruo.

\- Et si vous rencontrez des titans en chemin ? Erd n'est pas en état de se battre. Tu contesteras mes décisions un autre jour.

\- A vos ordres, Caporal ! lança Auruo, légèrement honteux.

Lorsque les trois rejoignirent les chevaux, Levi prit garde de bien surveiller leurs arrières. En effet, les titans avaient pour habitude d'attaquer les zones dans lesquelles le regroupement d'humains était important, et en l'occurrence, la zone où se trouvaient ses camarades en constituait une à présent. Et il avait eu raison ; trois titans qui se dirigeaient originellement vers Eren, avaient subitement changé de trajectoire.

Levi sortit deux lames neuves.  
_« C'est parti. »_

* * *

Dans un vieux village du mur Maria à l'orée de la forêt, Mikasa ruminait.

\- Mais où sont-ils ? Ils en mettent du temps ! lâcha-t-elle finalement, perdant patience.

\- D'après leur fumigène orange, ils devaient s'occuper d'un titan déviant, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont en retard... répondit Connie, tentant de la calmer. Puis, ils ont renvoyé un autre signal et on leur a signalé notre position, donc ils doivent être en route non ?

\- Bah, tiens, le voilà ton idiot suicidaire, répliqua Jean, en distinguant des chevaux à l'horizon.

Mais à mesure que les chevaux approchaient, les soldats constatèrent qu'il n'y en avait que trois.

\- Où est Eren ? Je croyais qu'il était avec vous ! s'exclama Mikasa, lorsque les trois soldats s'arrêtèrent près d'eux

\- Nous avons été séparés malheureusement, répondit Erd, mais ne vous en faites pas, il est avec le Caporal Levi et Petra, il ne lui arrivera rien. poursuivit-il, toutefois, son air affichait un air quelque peu inquiet. De plus, avec sa jambe cassée, assis sur le cheval d'Auruo – le sien était tiré par Gunther -, il était aisé de douter de sa crédibilité.

* * *

Levi venait à peine d'achever deux titans de quinze mètres dont un déviant, toutefois, il n'eut pas le temps de souffler. Il était à présent en proie à un profond dilemme mais il devait prendre une décision, et vite, avant que l'un d'eux ne se fasse tuer. Fallait-il aller au Nord et sauver Eren qui risquait de se faire déchiqueter par les titans à ses basques, ou bien au Sud, et aider Petra, qui semblait à court de force, face aux deux titans en approche ? Levi soupira ; il avait fait son choix et espérait fortement qu'il ne le regretterait pas.

* * *

Avait-il fait le bon choix ?  
Il avait choisi de sauver Petra en premier lieu, persuadé que sous sa forme de titan, même encerclé de plusieurs de ces monstres, Eren aurait toujours plus de chance qu'une Petra déjà bien éreintée face à deux titans. Il n'y avait pas eu de bon choix à faire. Assurément non.  
S'il était allé prêter main forte à Eren, Petra aurait été dévorée à coup sûr. Au moment même où il était venu à son secours, un des titans avait attrapé un des câbles d'acier de la jeune femme, prêt à l'attirer directement dans sa gueule. Levi avait dû sectionné le câble et attrapé la jeune femme au vol , après avoir crevé les yeux du titan, afin de gagner un peu de temps.  
En rassemblant leurs forces, Levi et Petra vinrent à bout des titans qui faisaient obstacle, mais lorsqu'ils tentèrent de distinguer la forme de titan d'Eren plus au nord, ils ne la virent tout simplement pas. Seul un titan était visible, et vraisemblablement, ce n'était pas Eren. Qu'était-il advenu du jeune soldat ?

Sans plus attendre, Levi et Petra rejoignirent le lieu où se trouvait auparavant Eren. Mais nulle trace de leur camarade.

\- Oï toi le titan. lâcha Levi d'une voix calme.

Le titan se retourna vers lui, sa face hideuse lui adressant un sourire qui donnerait la chair de poule à n'importe qui. Mais pas au Caporal Levi.

\- J'espère franchement que t'as pas bouffé le gamin. On en avait encore besoin, figure toi.

Et en moins de dix secondes, le déviant, car c'en était encore un, fut tailladé, dépecé, par le Caporal Levi dans un accès du fureur incontrôlable. Le travail achevé, Levi se redressa calmement et nettoya ses lames, pleines de... sang ?

_« Pas de sang aux alentours, le titan n'avait pas de sang sur lui. Or c'est le seul titan qui restait, les autres ont été éliminés. Eren... ne s'est donc pas fait bouffé. » _

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué cela plus tôt ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu se contrôler ? Il n'était plus le jeune homme d'autrefois, qui perdait son sang-froid aisément. Non, il était à présent un soldat expérimenté du Bataillon d'Exploration, le meilleur soldat de ce corps d'armée. Et il avait purement et simplement perdu le contrôle et déversé sa haine sur ce vulgaire titan, quand il avait cru que ce dernier avait dévoré son jeune soldat.

\- Eren est en vie. Nous devons le retrouver.

Petra acquiesça, soulagée. Elle faisait aveuglément confiance à son caporal, alors si celui-ci disait qu'Eren était vivant, alors c'était le cas.

\- Retournons chercher les chevaux, caporal.

Il faisait à présent nuit noire : les nuages cachaient leurs seules sources possibles de lumière ; étoiles et lune n'étaient pas visibles. Les signaux seraient définitivement d'aucune utilité. Ils ne pourraient donc rejoindre les autres au village. Où avait pu aller Eren ? Le dernier point d'arrêt était trop loin pour qu'il s'y rende, sans cheval de surcroît. Où pouvait-il être … la maison en bois ?

* * *

_« Mais où es-tu Eren, merde.. »_

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Levi cherchait Eren. Il avait enjoint Petra de rester dans la maison, au cas où Eren s'y rendrait. Ils avaient fait un feu afin de signaler leur position; Eren pourrait très bien repérer grâce à cela. Toutefois, la fumée ne s'élevait pas suffisamment haut pour que les membres de l'expédition, dans le village à l'extérieur de la forêt, puissent la voir. Ne souhaitant pas laisser la jeune femme toute seule, bien que les titans devaient être à présent inactifs, Levi ne pouvait s'éloigner beaucoup trop.

La sueur perlait sur son front mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en soucier. Malgré sa fatigue et son rhume qui se rappelait à lui, Levi ne voulait pas renoncer : il chercherait toute la nuit s'il le fallait. Il avait beau paraître strict et sans cœur, jamais il n'abandonnait un camarade. Cependant, s'il ne trouvait pas Eren d'ici l'aube, mettrait-il la mission en péril afin de continuer à le chercher ? Il était inutile de poser cette question puisqu'il en connaissait déjà la réponse. Eren était un élément si important pour le Bataillon d'Exploration que la priorité serait de le retrouver plutôt que la réussite de la mission. Sans compter que Levi était responsable de sa protection.

Mais si Eren avait été un soldat ordinaire, sans capacités de transformation, l'aurait-il abandonné s'il n'y avait plus d'autre issue ? La logique voulait que oui ; après tout, une perte n'était rien en comparaison à la réussite d'une mission qui représentait peut-être un pas de plus pour l'Humanité. Alors pourquoi, dans tous les scénarios possibles, ne s'imaginait-il pas un seul instant abandonner Eren, pourquoi voulait-il absolument le sauver, au risque de faire échouer la mission ?

Levi soupira lorsqu'il sentit de fines gouttes de pluie tomber sur sa cape. Le feu allait s'éteindre... et les chances de retrouver Eren s'amoindrissaient en conséquence.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Levi était trempé mais ne s'avouait toujours pas vaincu.  
_« Fais chier, Eren …, t'as intérêt à être en vie, putain de gamin, parce que si je te retrouve, c'est toi qui vas récurer mes bottes. » _

Tout à coup, Levi fit arrêter son cheval et descendit. Sa torche éclairait le bas d'un arbre au large feuillage et quelque chose avait retenu son attention : un bout de tissu vert de l'autre côté du tronc ; la cape du Bataillon d'exploration, pour sûr. Levi s'approcha de l'arbre.

\- Eren ? lança t-il assez fort pour être entendu à travers les martèlements de la pluie battante.

Pas de réponse.

_« Petra, ou Eren ? » _disait une voix dans sa tête.

N'était-ce pas la question qu'il posait lorsqu'il devait faire son choix, il y a quelques heures ?

_« Tu aurais dû sauver Eren ! N'est-il pas une arme puissante pour le Bataillon d'exploration ? »  
_  
Sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal, il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement.

_« Voilà ce qu'il coûte de faire les mauvais choix, Levi. »  
_  
Pourquoi avait-il fait ce choix, d'ailleurs ? Parce qu'il croyait en Eren et sa détermination sans faille, il avait confiance en lui et sa force. Mais le monde est cruel ; aussi courageux et puissant puisse-t-on être, les titans n'épargnent personne.

\- Eren ? répéta Levi.

Était-ce sa propre voix qui tremblait légèrement ?  
Levi contourna lentement le tronc, trop lentement, comme s'il avait peur de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à voir...

Quel fut alors son soulagement quand il vit le jeune soldat adossé contre le tronc, en un seul morceau, respirant doucement... endormi, mais surtout en vie. Sa fatigue, il la comprenait ; après tout, Eren avait affronté une dizaine de titans, et considérant qu'il en avait laissé un avant de se retransformer, il avait dû subir des dommages considérables sous sa forme de titan. Il ne semblait pas blessé à première vue, mais une quantité non négligeable de sang imbibait sa cape ainsi que sa veste, et cela Levi ne pouvait l'expliquer. D'où venait ce sang ? A présent, Eren arrivait à reprendre conscience rapidement après avoir perdu sa forme de titan, ce qui expliquait d'ailleurs qu'il soit encore en vie. Mais si le titan restant l'avait blessé lorsqu'il avait perdu sa forme de titan, Levi aurait vu des traces de sang sur place, or il n'y avait eu aucune. Toutefois, l'heure n'était pas aux questions. Il fallait vite rentrer retrouver Petra, qui devait être morte d'inquiétude.

\- Lève-toi Eren ! Aller, gamin.

Levi dut lui donner une claque pour qu'il se réveille enfin.

\- ...Caporal ? dit le jeune soldat d'une voix ensommeillée. Que...que s'est-il passé ?

\- Plus tard. l'arrêta le plus vieux. Tais-toi et monte.

\- Je...à vos ordres !

* * *

Le cheval de Levi galopait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait ; Eren avait dû s'accrocher assez fort à son Caporal pour ne pas tomber. Caporal, qui, à mesure que les minutes passaient, se faisaient des réflexions des plus étranges. Le corps d'Eren pressé contre le sien, son souffle qu'il pouvait sentir contre sa nuque, tout cela avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant. La cape du jeune soldat, pleine de sang, effleurait sa propre cape, entièrement trempée.  
_« Répugnant » _était ce qu'il devait se dire en toute logique. Alors pourquoi la seule chose à laquelle il pensait en ce moment était de rapprocher ces deux capes, l'une contre l'autre, les réunir jusqu'à sentir le torse du plus jeune contre son dos ?

Cette situation lui rappela étrangement ce qui s'était passé une semaine plus tôt, dans la chambre du jeune homme, lorsqu'il avait tenté de réveiller ce dernier.

_..._

_\- Bouge toi petit merdeux._

_Alors qu'il lâchait le col du brun, Levi sentit un bras, puis deux l'agripper fortement, et surpris, il se retrouva bien vite niché dans le cou du jeune homme._

_\- Caporal...soupira une voix ensommeillée et teintée d'envie._

_\- Et merde, jura Levi entre ses dents, tentant de lutter contre le désir qui commençait à s'emparer de lui._

_Levi ferma les yeux douloureusement; deux choix s'offraient à lui : succomber ou résister, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Sa raison lui poussait à faire le second choix, mais quelque chose en lui, il ne savait pas encore quoi, lui soufflait de s'attaquer sans plus tarder à la délicieuse créature endormie sous lui, qui répondait au nom d'Eren Jeager. Il avait le cou tanné de ce dernier à moins de trois centimètres de ses lèvres mais sa raison, bien qu'elle ne parvenait à le convaincre de s'extirper des bras du jeune homme, tâche pourtant aisée pour un soldat aussi fort que lui, parvenait encore à l'empêcher de combler ce vide. Levi se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Fichu, fichu gamin irrésistible._

_\- Levi..._

_Et ce seul mot, soufflé langoureusement à son oreille, eut raison de lui. Levi effaça ces misérables centimètres et s'attaqua avidement à la peau du cou du jeune homme. Il ne savait pas si Eren était réveillé ou non, mais ce dernier avait resserré son étreinte autour de lui, comme une demande muette pour l'inviter à continuer son traitement. Lorsque le caporal entendit peu après des soupirs lascifs de la part du jeune soldat, sa raison le quitta définitivement. Il lécha une dernière fois le cou du jeune homme tout en relevant le tee-shirt de ce dernier, afin de s'attaquer sans plus attendre au torse finement musclé de son soldat. A chaque baiser déposé, Eren gémissait sous lui, l'excitant plus que nécessaire. Levi avait chaud, et seconde après seconde, son désir ne cessait de s'accroître. Il se débarrassa bien vite de sa chemise, sans savoir s'il avait fait cela afin qu'aucune goutte de sueur ne s'y dépose, ou bien afin que son propre corps entre encore un peu plus en contact avec celui d'Eren._

_Déposant des baisers brûlants sur le torse du jeune soldat, Levi continuait de descendre, toujours plus bas, encore plus bas. Parvenu à la ceinture, il s'arrêta quelques secondes ; une infime part de raison était revenue à lui._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Levi ? C'est répugnant. » Sans aucun doute le jeune homme n'était pas aussi propre que lui. Répugnant peut-être, mais terriblement excitant._

_\- Hann...encore... supplia Eren, les mains agrippées aux cheveux de Levi._

_Bon sang, cet idiot était trop indécent ! Rien que ces mots, prononcés si sensuellement, allait définitivement l'achever. Luttant contre les pulsions de son corps, qui pouvaient se résumer en une phrase - déshabiller Eren et le faire sien sans plus tarder -, il remonta vers le visage de ce dernier pour le faire taire immédiatement. S'approchant du visage d'Eren, il se rendit compte que ce dernier avait les yeux entre-ouverts. Ses lèvres si tentantes étaient à sa portée, à moins de vingt centimètres... quinze... et Levi s'arrêta net quand il constata que les suçons qu'il avait laissé sur le cou du jeune homme s'estompaient déjà. C'est là que sa raison prit le dessus._

_« C'est un titan, une putain d'arme pour la survie de l'Humanité, qu'est-ce je fais à le toucher comme ça ? »_

_Levi non plus ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire une chose pareille, surtout pas avec lui._

_« Pourquoi j'ai fait ça, merde. »_

_Sans se retourner, il sortit alors en trombe de la chambre du jeune homme._

...

\- Caporal-chef ! Eren ! Vous êtes sains et saufs ! lança Petra à quelques mètres de là.

Ils venaient d'arriver près de la maison en bois. Levi arrêta son cheval, et descendit. Il avait la vague impression que le sol tanguait à ses pieds. A quelques pas de l'entrée, il trébucha et manqua de tomber. La main d'Eren avait retenu son bras pour éviter la chute ; inutilement car Levi n'était _pas_ tomber.

\- Caporal, vous allez bien ? demanda le brun, de l'inquiétude se percevant dans sa voix.

Une autre main, celle de Petra cette fois, se posa sur son front.

\- Il est brûlant ! entendit-il

\- Du repos, lança Levi, en se dégageant d'eux. C'est la seule chose dont j'ai besoin. Je prends la garde dans deux heures.

Sur ce, il les laissa plantés là, et entra dans la demeure délabrée.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre !

D'abord merci à tous pour vos reviews et pour les idées proposées : j'en prendrais compte du mieux que je peux :)

Je sais, j'avais dit que j'en posterais un fin juillet, mais je n'ai pas pu, j'étais à l'étranger, puis quand je suis rentrée eh bah...je ne m'y suis pas mise tout de suite, désolée ...parce que je me suis fait tout les **Haikyuu! **et j'ai vraiment adoré ! Mon Noya-kun, le meilleur libero du monde ! Hinata et Kageyama sont super aussi ! Mais Nishinoya est si cool, si powerful, si drôle, si mignon ! Et les matchs sont épiques ! Dateko, Aoba Josai (et leur Oikawa teme...!)... Bref... vous avez regardé ?

Puis comme j'ai entendu que la saison 3 de **Junjou Romantica** sortait je me suis dit que je devais les regarder, ce que j'ai fait. J'avais déjà regardé **Sekaiichi Hatsukoi** du même auteur il y a quelques mois, et j'avais bien aimé donc voilà...^^ Pour celles qui regardent ou lisent, quelles sont les couples que vous préférez ? Moi j'avoue que j'ai une grosse préférence pour le couple Yukina x Kisa de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, couple qui est si adorable et sexy en même temps (c'est pas pour rien qu'il est surnommé « Erotica » par les fans !) et pour Junjou, je dirais que c'est Junjou Terrorist : Miyagi x Shinobu mais j'adore aussi le pairing principal ! (oui je sais, dans les deux animes, j'ai une préférence pour les couples qui ont le moins de screentime et qui ont la plus grosse différence d'âge, allez savoir pourquoi). Bah tiens, avec leur différence d'âge, Miyagi et Shinobu me font penser à un certain couple sur lequel j'écris une fanfiction...Enfin c'est leur seule ressemblance, mais c'était pour faire une « bonne » transition pour revenir à Shingeki. ^^

Bref vous avez pensé quoi de ce chapitre ?  
Trop de scènes (ratées d'ailleurs) d'affrontement de titans ?  
La scène entre Levi et Eren vous a t-elle plu ? Pas assez de sensualité, ou autre chose ? (rappelons que d'une part, c'est du rating T, d'autre part je vais commencer doucement...).

Réponse aux reviews pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte : sur mon profil.  
Et sinon, pour la date du prochain chapitre, ... je ne sais franchement pas, car avec la rentrée, mon rythme de publication ralentira...

Et n'oublions pas l'extrait du prochain chapitre, dans lequel il y aura plus de choses du point de vue d'Eren, parce que là, il n'y en a eu que pour le Caporal Levi. ^^

_« Pourquoi le Caporal le fuyait-il comme la peste ? Bon, il exagérait peut-être un peu, mais il avait la sensation que Levi l'évitait. Ce dernier se contentait de lui donner les ordres de mission, et cela s'arrêtait là. Pourtant, le Caporal discutait de temps à autre avec le reste de son escouade, lors des pauses, mais jamais avec Eren. Lui qui pensait que leur relation avait quelque peu évolué depuis son arrivée dans le Bataillon d'exploration, il s'était lourdement trompé. _

_Ce qu'Eren ne savait pas, c'est qu'il allait bientôt l'avoir, sa conversation avec le Caporal Levi, et qu'elle ne serait pas des plus amusantes... »_


	6. Troublantes découvertes

**Chapitre 6** : Troublantes découvertes

« Plic, ploc »

La pluie s'était arrêtée à présent et seul le bruit des gouttes qui tombaient ici et là parvenait à percer le silence pesant de la forêt au cœur de laquelle se trouvait Eren. Alors que Levi était allé se reposer dans le refuge, Eren avait immédiatement proposé de monter la garde, ce que Petra avait tout d'abord refusé, puisqu'Eren venait à peine de rentrer et devait selon elle être très éreinté. Toutefois, le semi-titan avait insisté, avançant en plus que la jeune femme serait plus à même de prendre soin du caporal fiévreux, ce que Petra n'avait pu nier. Et ce fut ainsi qu'Eren se retrouva à monter la garde, assis sur le semblant de perron de la vieille maison.

Il avait hâte que l'aube pointe, afin de rejoindre le reste des membres de l'expédition et enfin continuer ce pourquoi ils avaient été envoyé dans cette étrange forêt. Oh oui, étrange était le mot. Cette forêt regorgeait de titans tous aussi bizarres les uns que les autres. Les rachitiques déviants que l'escouade de Levi et lui-même avaient croisé était une chose, mais les autres titans qu'il avait dû affronter par la suite en étaient une autre. En effet, affronter tous ces déviants l'avait épuisé et il s'était retransformé malgré lui, laissé à la merci du dernier déviant restant. Heureusement pour lui, ses entraînements acharnés avaient porté leurs fruits, et il arrivait à présent à rester conscient après avoir repris sa forme humaine. Incapable de se battre toutefois, il avait dû se mettre à l'abri dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Eren se remémora ce qu'il s'était passé par la suite.

_Il avait pu se reposer pendant près d'une demi-heure, avant de se sentir suffisamment en forme pour partir à la recherche de l'équipe de Levi. Toutefois, la chance n'était pas avec lui, car à peine s'était-il levé, que deux titans firent leur apparition à sa gauche. Ces titans-là étaient vraiment petits; il semblait à Eren qu'ils mesuraient à peine deux mètres; de plus, les titans, habituellement, présentaient un visage hideux, et un corps difforme, tandis qu'eux au contraire semblaient presque... humains ? Eren n'eut le temps de s'attarder toutefois; en effet, dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, et sans équipement, il n'était pas vraiment en position de force. Il avait bien une idée pour se sortir de cette situation, mais elle était risquée._

_« Venez par là saletés de titans ! » lança Eren_

_Les titans approchaient, mais le jeune soldat, quant à lui, n'avait pas bougé._

_« Encore quelques mètres... »_

_Il pouvait à présent évaluer précisément la taille de ces deux titans, et malgré leur petite taille, ils n'en restaient pas moins effrayants, notamment de par leur apparence un peu trop humaine, qui donna la chair de poule à Eren._

_« Maintenant ! » dit-il pour lui-même, alors qu'il se mordait la main pour effectuer une transformation partielle._

_Celle-ci fut d'ailleurs une réussite tout aussi partielle ; en effet, il avait tenté de créer une carcasse de titans, dont les os transperceraient les deux créatures au moment où ils arriveraient. Ce qui avait effectivement fonctionné sur un titan, qui s'était fait embroché par des côtes de la carcasse. Toutefois, le deuxième titan était parvenu à s'infiltrer dans la carcasse ! Eren se retrouvait donc à présent piégé avec un titan, et par sa propre faute !_

_Pas pour longtemps toutefois ; la carcasse allait bientôt s'effondrer, et le jeune soldat eut alors l'idée d'affronter le titan avec des morceaux fins et coupants, tombant de la carcasse. Eren s'élança vers le titan alors que celui-ci tentait de l'attraper. Ses jambes transpercées de part en part, le titan tenait difficilement debout. Ce qu'Eren n'avait pas prévu en revanche, c'était que le titan avait lui-même attrapé un morceau de carcasse et l'avait violemment enfoncé dans la jambe du jeune homme. Eren se figea alors, l'horreur se ressentant plus fort que la douleur à sa jambe._

_« Ce titan... il... il reproduit mes gestes ! »_

_Une chance pour lui que les jambes du titan avaient fini par céder sous ses coups ; ce dernier s'écroula et Eren, aussi rapidement que sa blessure le permettait, enfonça un morceau pointu tel une épée, dans la nuque du titan._

_Le titan achevé, il fallait au plus vite rejoindre l'escouade de Levi, toutefois sa blessure se rappelait à lui et lui faisait affreusement mal, l'empêchant de marcher. Blessé mais avant tout éreinté, il s'était malgré lui endormi sous un arbre, sans protection aucune._

Le caporal Levi était vraiment son sauveur, s'il ne l'avait pas retrouvé, il serait sûrement mort ; après tout, qui tiendrait dans un environnement si hostile ? La seule chose qui expliquait pourquoi Eren était toujours en vie avant l'arrivée de son sauveur était le fait que la nuit était tombée et que les titans étaient par conséquent inactifs.

Levi... il avait intérêt à le remercier. Avant de rentrer dans la maison de fortune, Petra avait expliqué que le Caporal Levi ne s'était pas accordé un seul instant de répit depuis le début des recherches pour le retrouver, et ce malgré la fatigue, et une pluie torrentielle qui avait, fort heureusement, cessé depuis peu.

* * *

L'aube était finalement arrivée plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et bien vite Petra, Levi lui avaient quitté l'endroit afin de rejoindre les autres membres de l'expédition. Eren avait bien remarqué que son caporal avait le teint livide et ne paraissait pas au mieux de sa forme mais que pouvait-il faire ? Petra était déjà aux petits soins avec lui, et de toute manière, Eren se voyait mal jouer au docteur. Ridicule, d'autant plus que l'attitude de Petra semblait agacer le caporal plus qu'autre chose.

Le trio était parvenu à rejoindre leurs camarades sans trop d'encombres ; seul un titan avait croisé leur route, et Eren s'en était rapidement occupé. Peu élégant dans sa façon de tuer les titans, le jeune soldat avait d'ailleurs malencontreusement éclaboussé de sang Levi et Petra ainsi que les chevaux. Même si le sang de titans disparaissait assez vite, le Caporal Levi n'aurait habituellement pas manqué de lui faire une remarque déplaisante. Pas cette fois cependant. Eren était alors remonté sur son cheval sans un mot.

\- Eren ! Tu vas bien ?

C'était la voix de Mikasa. Ses autres amis, Connie, Sasha et même Jean, étaient là. Ça lui fit plaisir de les voir tous, sains et saufs. Même le Major Hanji, toujours aussi délurée, était là et leur faisait de grands signes avec ses mains. Hanji ! Il fallait absolument qu'il lui parle de ces titans anormaux aux caractéristiques si humaines !

* * *

Ce jour d'expédition fut nettement plus satisfaisant que le précédent. En effet, une fois qu'Eren eût informé l'équipe de recherche de sa découverte, Hanji décida de retourner dans la zone où Eren s'était trouvé la veille dans l'espoir de trouver un indice ou même de croiser les mystérieux titans, qui avaient l'air de la fasciner.

Arrivés sur les lieux, ils ne croisèrent aucun titan, mais trouvèrent des débris de verre éparpillés au sol, ce qui était pour le moins étrange.

Les recherches continuèrent, restreintes à cette zone, car Hanji était persuadée qu'ils avaient là une piste. Eren, tout aussi motivé qu'elle par cette découverte, avait rejoint l'équipe de recherche, car monter la garde sans croiser de titans était devenu une tâche pour le moins ennuyeuse. Il avait d'ailleurs eu l'autorisation de son caporal sans trop de problème, chose étonnante quand on y pense.

D'ailleurs, en parlant du Caporal Levi, depuis ce matin, le jeune soldat n'avait reçu aucune remarque de sa part, aucun commentaire désobligeant... rien ! Certes, il aurait pu mettre son silence sur le compte de son état fiévreux, mais ce n'était pas le cas, puisque Levi gardait ses habitudes avec les autres membres du Bataillon. Ainsi, son caporal n'avait pas manqué de réprimander Connie et Sasha lorsqu'à l'heure de la pause déjeuner, ces deux-là avaient tenté de voler la part de Jean, parti nourrir son cheval.

Avant le coucher du soleil, alors que les recherches allaient prendre fin, Mikasa fit une découverte au pied d'un arbre. Coincée sous une branche tombée de l'arbre, se trouvait une seringue brisée en deux. Immédiatement, la jeune femme alerta Hanji qui examina longuement la trouvaille. Occupé ailleurs, Eren n'arriva que dix minutes plus tard, mais dès lors qu'il vit l'objet en question, des souvenirs se rappelèrent à lui.

Il avait déjà vu ce genre de seringue... et ça n'était pas bon signe. Vraisemblablement, comme son père, des hommes avaient injecté une certaine substance dans de pauvres innocents ; le même genre de substance qui lui permettait de se transformer en titan.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Eren ? demanda Hanji, intriguée par son silence soudain.

Le jeune soldat entreprit de tout lui expliquer. Hanji conclut sagement qu'il n'était pas bon de rester plus longtemps dans cette zone maintenant qu'ils avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient ; en effet dans la seringue reposaient encore quelques gouttes de son composant, ce qui permettrait à Hanji de l'étudier et de découvrir quel était son lien avec les titans.

Sur le chemin du retour, fait à la nuit tombée afin d'éviter les titans et rentrer le plus vite possible, Eren se retrouva à galoper près de son caporal. Au bout de deux heures de route et quelques mineurs affrontements avec des titans pas encore endormis, il pouvait enfin apercevoir les murs du district d'Utopia. Sentant le danger s'amenuiser, le semi-titan daigna regarder à la dérobée son caporal, toujours aussi inébranlable.

Pourquoi le Caporal Levi le fuyait-il comme la peste ? Bon, il exagérait peut-être un peu, mais il avait la sensation que Levi l'évitait. Ce dernier se contentait de lui donner les ordres de mission, et cela s'arrêtait là. Pourtant, le caporal discutait de temps à autre avec le reste de son escouade, lors des pauses, mais jamais avec Eren. Lui qui pensait que leur relation avait quelque peu évolué depuis son arrivée dans le Bataillon d'exploration, il s'était lourdement trompé.

Ce qu'Eren ne savait pas, c'est qu'il allait bientôt l'avoir, sa conversation avec le Caporal Levi, et qu'elle ne serait pas des plus amusantes...

* * *

Levi était ravi de retrouver son lit après cette mission. Non pas qu'elle fût des plus éreintantes ; après toutes ces années, il avait connu bien pire. Malgré tout, elle n'avait pas été de tout repos avec les déviants rencontrés le premier jour, et sa fièvre le deuxième jour, sans parler de son camarade Erd blessé à la jambe, qui allait mettre un certain temps à récupérer, et Eren, qu'il...qu'ils avaient presque failli perdre.

Après ce qu'il s'était passé dans la chambre de ce dernier, il valait mieux mettre un peu de distance entre eux pendant un certain temps, surtout s'il continuait à avoir des pensées bizarres en sa présence. Mais ça...il le mettait sur le compte de la fièvre. Il avait la certitude que cela passerait.

Au moins on pouvait espérer de cette mission qu'elle soit fructueuse grâce aux découvertes réalisées. Il avait confiance en Hanji, aussi timbrée fût-t-elle. D'ailleurs, la motivation qu'avait montré Eren lors des recherches avec Hanji l'avait plus qu'étonné. Il aurait plutôt pensé que le gamin s'ennuierait ferme, faute de pouvoir éliminer des titans. Il le considérait peut-être un peu trop comme un gamin idiot, mais surtout suicidaire.

Alors que Levi allait se mettre au lit, quelqu'un entra en trombe dans ses appartements.

\- Levi ! Je suis venue prendre de tes nouvelles ! lança joyeusement Hanji.

\- Merci c'est gentil, tu peux ficher le camp maintenant. dit le dénommé Levi avec raideur, alors que la scientifique entrait à présent dans sa chambre, sans se préoccuper nullement de sa remarque.

\- Dis-moi un peu, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec notre titan préféré ?

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Oh, ne fais pas l'innocent ! Je vois bien qu'il se passe des choses bizarres entre vous deux depuis quelques temps ! Ne le tourmente pas trop, je m'inquiète pour lui tu sais.

\- Quelque chose me dit que tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter pour ta propre personne, Hanji. dit Levi, regard menaçant à l'appui.

\- C'est bon, je m'en vais, je m'en vais ! Voyons, pas la peine de t'énerver pour si peu ! Mais avant ça...euh... j'ai besoin du plan de formation de la mission. Et non, je n'ai pas perdu la mienne, prévint Hanji, anticipant la réaction de Levi.

\- Troisième tiroir sous le bureau. La clé se trouve dans cette veste, dit-il en indiquant du menton la veste suspendue à un cintre au niveau de la poignée du placard.

\- Merci mon cher Levi et bonne nuit !

Sur ce, Hanji farfouilla dans la veste, s'empara de la clé et quitta la chambre du caporal, en claquant la porte derrière elle. Levi l'entendit alors fouiller bruyamment dans ses affaires, et regretta fortement d'avoir accepté, car il n'imaginait que trop bien le bazar qu'elle pouvait mettre en si peu de temps. Toutefois, il était bien trop fatigué pour se lever, et de toute manière, Hanji ne s'éternisa pas et sortit assez vite de ses appartements.

* * *

L'unique source de lumière provenait de la chambre à coucher. Eren s'y rendit, veillant à faire le moins de bruit possible.

\- Gamin, si tu te poses la question, tes bruits de pas réveilleraient même tous les putains de titans que j'ai éliminés au cours de ma vie.

Eren déglutit; son caporal était réveillé et ne semblait pas vraiment ravi de sa présence.

**\- **Je peux savoir ce que tu viens faire ici ?

\- Le Major Hanji m'a dit de vous préparer une tisane et de veiller sur vous.

_Veiller sur moi ? Oh Hanji, je vais te jeter aux titans. pensa Levi. Attends...une tisane ?_

\- Bien, merci. répondit-il en acceptant la tasse que lui tendait le jeune soldat.

L'infusion aux plantes sèches préparée par Eren était un pur bienfait et Levi la dégusta avec bonheur. Si bien qu'il en oublia momentanément sa colère contre Hanji.

\- La semaine prochaine, Eren, nous travaillerons sur tes transformations. Il faut que tu sois entièrement opérationnel même après avoir perdu ta forme de titan.

Etonné mais ravi que son caporal lui adresse enfin la parole –il était temps ! et le silence commençait vraiment à être gênant dans la pièce-, Eren poursuivit la conversation avec animation :

\- Oui Caporal-chef ! J'espère vraiment maîtriser cela. Lors de la mission, ça a vraiment failli m'être fatal, et j'ai manqué l'occasion d'exterminer ce putain de titan ! J'ai même dû fuir ! s'exclama le jeune soldat, dégoûté par sa propre faiblesse.

\- Tu as fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Et puis, je l'ai tué ton putain de titan. Poursuivit Levi.

_Exterminé était sans doute le mot le plus approprié toutefois, pensa Levi._  
**  
**\- Oui, et vous m'avez aussi sauvé la vie… comme d'habitude. Eren avait dit ça avec rancœur.

Levi soupira et posa la tasse vide sur sa table de chevet. Lors de la mission, Il avait bien vu que, par moments, Eren s'était senti inutile. Mais il n'avait eu ni le temps, ni l'envie de le rassurer quant à son utilité au sein de l'équipe. Il le regrettait à présent, car Eren était loin d'être inutile et avait vraisemblablement besoin qu'on le remette en confiance.

\- Ecoute…

\- Mais je vais m'améliorer, je vous le promets Caporal ! le coupa soudainement le semi-titan. Et je… je vous remercie d'être venu me chercher hier soir dans la forêt. Dit-il plus timidement.

Levi haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi cette timidité tout d'un coup ? Ce gamin se comportait parfois étrangement. Enfin, il l'appréciait bien quand même, ce soldat. Pour sa persévérance, ses capacités, sa soif de liberté similaire à la sienne, sa détermination sans faille qui animait ses yeux, ses yeux, ses…

Il avait vraiment sommeil… Il était tellement fatigué...

\- Caporal Levi ?

* * *

Assis sur une chaise au chevet du lit de son caporal, Eren avait les bras accoudés sur ses genoux, la tête résolument tournée vers le sol. Pourquoi le Major Hanji lui avait demandé - _à lui ! -_ de veiller sur le Caporal Levi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire ? Il n'y comprenait rien. Avait-il la tête de quelqu'un qui s'occupe bien d'un malade ?

Eren daigna jeter un coup d'œil au dit malade. Endormi, ce dernier avait l'air d'avoir chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. Le jeune soldat porta résolument sa main sur le front de Levi, front qui était brûlant. Eren se leva et chercha un linge propre dans les affaires du caporal, veillant à ne pas mettre le désordre. Il l'imbiba d'eau fraîche et le déposa sur le front du malade d'un air satisfait. Ça au moins, il savait faire. C'était d'ailleurs la seule chose qu'il savait faire... Levi était entre de très bonnes mains, pour sûr ! Bien décidé à prendre soin de son caporal, puisque c'était ce qu'on lui avait demandé de faire apparemment, Eren retira la couverture de Levi, car celui-ci avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup trop chaud.

Il s'éloigna ensuite du lit et se mit à faire les cent pas, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait encore faire. Bon sang, il faisait vraiment chaud dans cette chambre tout d'un coup ! Eren se retourna en direction du lit, où reposait son caporal, la sueur perlant sur son torse nu, sur ses muscles parfaitement taillés... et Eren se dit qu'il perdait définitivement la tête. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait nier que la chaleur qu'il ressentait était clairement due à cette vision si tentante.

Le jeune soldat secoua la tête, prit une serviette de bain, et la jeta sur le torse de Levi. Un peu brutalement, il essuya la sueur avec, puis balança la serviette sur une chaise à proximité.

« Ce que je fais est inutile. » pensa alors le jeune homme.

Ce n'était que de la fièvre, une petite fièvre, mais Eren voulait aider son caporal du mieux qu'il le pouvait, et le voir ainsi mal en point le peinait. Résolument, le semi-titan trempa un linge dans la bassine d'eau froide de la salle de bains de Levi, l'essora et appliqua le linge humide sur le buste du caporal. Il avait déjà vu faire, et espérait que ses efforts ne soient pas vains.

* * *

\- On est enfin réveillé, gamin ?

\- Hein ?

Que faisait-il dans le lit de son caporal... caporal qui était debout et en forme ? Eren regarda autour de lui sans comprendre. C'était le comble ! Il s'était endormi et c'était le malade qui avait pris soin de lui ?

\- J'ai changé les draps, si jamais tu t'inquiètes de la propreté du lit. lança Levi avec une pointe d'ironie. Maintenant lève-toi, tous les membres de l'expédition ont été convoqués par Erwin, tu as une heure.

Eren se dépêtra de ses draps, mais les remonta très vite quand il constata qu'il avait un léger problème un peu plus bas...  
Espérant que Levi n'ait pas vu son problème matinal, il jeta un coup d'œil à ce dernier. Toutefois, l'air sarcastique et pas du tout gêné de son caporal détruisit tous ses espoirs.

\- Je... commença timidement le plus jeune.

Levi leva les yeux au ciel, l'air de s'en ficher royalement.

\- Occupe-toi de ça et vite. se contenta-t-il de dire.

Eren sortit en trombe de la chambre, puis voulut ouvrir la porte d'entrée des appartements de Levi, mais étrangement, celle-ci était fermée à clé !

\- Caporal ?

Levi était parti s'installer à son bureau et avait déjà le nez dans ses papiers. Autant dire qu'Eren l'importunait quelque peu.

\- Pouvez-vous m'ouvrir la porte ?

Levi ouvrit le tiroir dans lequel il rangeait habituellement la clé de ses appartements, mais il savait bien qu'il ne la trouverait pas, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas fermé à clé la veille.

\- Putain de binoclarde, jura-t-il en refermant violemment le tiroir.

« Major Hanji ? Mais pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? » se demanda Eren.

\- Vas t'occuper de ton problème dans ma salle de bains. Quant à moi, je m'occupe de celui-là, dit-il en désignant la porte.

Oh ça, Hanji allait le payer très cher. Souhaitant moyennement détruire sa porte d'entrée, Levi enfila rapidement son équipement de manœuvre tridimensionnelle –heureusement qu'il rangeait le sien dans ses appartements !- et se rendit dans la chambre afin de sortir par la fenêtre. En effet, il ne souhaitait pas que tous les documents de son bureau s'envolent, par conséquent, il n'avait pas utilisé la fenêtre du bureau. Une fois sorti, il descendit au niveau du rez-de-chaussée, certain de trouver Hanji au réfectoire à cette heure-ci. Il l'y trouva effectivement, en train de grignoter des biscuits, un livre ouvert en main. Mais dès lors que leurs regards se croisèrent : l'un menaçant, l'autre innocent, Hanji décida d'écourter son petit-déjeuner et s'éclipsa, non sans laisser la clé sur la table où elle se trouvait.  
Elle pouvait s'enfuir maintenant, mais elle n'échapperait pas à son châtiment, pour sûr.  
Pour l'heure, Levi remonta rapidement afin de déverrouiller ses appartements. Il se rendit alors directement dans sa chambre afin de refermer la fenêtre.

Il venait tout juste de la refermer lorsqu'il entendit :

\- Hann...hmm...oui...

Merde, il avait complètement oublié la présence d'Eren. Les soupirs lascifs du jeune homme remontaient à ses oreilles, et ne manquèrent pas d'éveiller son désir. Il entendait bien que le soldat tentait de faire le moins de bruit possible, sans y parvenir toutefois. Il l'imaginait, la main sur la bouche pour retenir ses soupirs, et l'autre occupée à soulager son membre... Mais à quoi était-il en train de penser ? Et que faisait-il à écouter aux portes ?  
Il fallait arrêter...

\- Haaaa Levi...

...oui, mettre un terme aux souffrances d'Eren.

Sans plus de réflexions, Levi ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains. Il y trouva Eren, assis sur le sol impeccable, contre le mur, les jambes écartées. Et Levi poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il constata que le jeune soldat n'avait pas retiré son boxer. Il ne saurait ce qu'il aurait fait autrement. Les yeux légèrement embués et le visage rougi par le plaisir qu'il se procurait, Eren offrait tout de même un spectacle indécent. Et ces mêmes yeux se figèrent d'horreur lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent ceux de Levi.

Mais avant qu'Eren ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Levi se baissa soudainement et commença à caresser le membre du jeune homme à travers son boxer. Eren tenta d'émettre une plainte, plainte qui se transforma rapidement en un soupir de plaisir lorsque son caporal accentua la pression sur son membre.

Tout en continuant alors lui prodiguer des caresses de sa main experte, Levi chuchota alors à son oreille :

\- Considère ça comme une façon de te remercier pour hier soir.

Il sentit Eren se tendre davantage, comme si ses paroles avaient décuplé son désir. La sensation était exquise et il savait que le ton empreint de désir qu'il avait employé n'y était pas étranger.

Il entama alors un va-et-vient rapide avec sa main, désireux d'en terminer au plus vite. Il sentait en effet qu'il perdait peu à peu le contrôle ; entendre les soupirs voluptueux d'Eren qui emplissaient l'air et sentir son sexe pulser sous sa main, même au travers du vêtement, éveillaient en lui un désir presque bestial.

Il poursuivit sa tâche avec frénésie, et peu après, Eren vint, lâchant un long râle de plaisir.

L'instant d'après, Levi regretta immédiatement ses actes. Il avait succombé…une nouvelle fois…

* * *

Voilà ! Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?

Je remercie vivement **Valkyrie du Nord** pour l'idée de scénario « Eren ou Levi tombe malade et l'un surveille l'autre » ! J'espère que ça t'a plu ;)

Oui oui rappelez-vous je vous avais demandé de me proposer des scènes que vous aimeriez voir dans cette fanfiction. Vous pouvez toujours le faire si vous en avez envie ! J'essaierai de les caser… si ça colle au scénario bien sûr. :)  
Je sais que ça fait assez longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre...et habituellement j'en postais un tout les deux mois, mais j'ai du mal à trouver le temps...donc malheureusement la publication sera assez irrégulière.

Sinon beaucoup d'entre vous me demandent un lemon... et j'avoue que je ne sais toujours pas si je vais en mettre un, je suis incapable d'en écrire un et regardez un peu comme la dernière scène de ce chapitre est mal écrite...

Comme d'habitude, Réponses aux reviews pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte : sur mon profil. :)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne année !


	7. Douceur passagère

**_Résumé du chapitre précédent_**_ : La dernière expédition s'est achevée, expédition à l'issue de laquelle des découvertes aussi étranges qu'intéressantes ont été réalisées. De retour au quartier général du bataillon, au soir, Eren tente de son mieux de prendre soin d'un Levi malade depuis le début de la mission. Le lendemain, les deux se retrouvent dans une situation assez gênante, et Levi succombe de nouveau..._

* * *

**Chapitre 7** : Douceur passagère

La fin approchait lentement mais sûrement... Eren tentait bravement de lutter contre le sommeil, en vain toutefois. Cette après-midi, les jeunes recrues recevaient une formation théorique sur les techniques pour éviter de gaspiller leur gaz en mission, car aux yeux de bon nombre de leurs supérieurs, les jeunes soldats avaient encore du mal à utiliser leurs ressources efficacement, ce qui pouvait s'avérer fatal à l'extérieur des murs. Ce genre de cours avait été dispensé lorsqu'ils étaient dans les brigades d'entraînement, mais un rappel ne valait pas de mal, avaient pensé leurs supérieurs. Mais voilà, Eren avait beau trouvé l'enseignement intéressant et franchement utile, il peinait tout de même à garder les yeux ouverts.

L'éternuement d'Armin à sa gauche le ramena brusquement à la réalité alors qu'il plongeait déjà dans le monde des rêves. Et quels rêves ! Eren voulut s'arracher les yeux. Il n'arrivait définitivement pas à s'ôter de la tête ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin. Il se sentait affreusement gêné et n'osait plus regarder Levi dans les yeux. Merde, qu'est-ce que son Caporal allait-il penser de lui ? Et bon sang, pourquoi ce dernier était-il venu ? Pourquoi l'avait-il aidé... Il se rappela l'agréable sensation qui l'avait envahie pendant un court instant, et eut la bonté de rougir.  
_  
Pense à autre chose, autre chose..._

Eren jeta un œil autour de lui. Quelques rangs derrière, à sa droite, Reiner dodelinait légèrement de la tête ; il était sur le point de s'assoupir. Jean, lui, avait déjà rejoint les bras de Morphée. Tête penchée vers la table, un crayon en main, l'instructeur pouvait juste croire qu'il lisait ses notes avec attention. Un rang derrière Jean, se trouvaient Connie et Sasha, qui eux par contre, étaient bien réveillés. Ils s'amusaient à jeter des petites boulettes de papier mouillé dans les cheveux de Jean. Eren ricana lorsqu'il constata que cinq-six boulettes ornaient déjà la chevelure de la tête de cheval. Son rire mourut dans sa gorge lorsque Armin lui donna un coup de coude, afin qu'il se concentre sur le cours.

Rien n'y faisait toutefois ; Eren peinait vraiment à se concentrer. L'instructeur continuait son monologue et le brun se contentait de hocher la tête avec hypocrisie, comme s'il suivait avec attention alors qu'il n'écoutait pas le moindre mot qui sortait de la bouche de leur supérieur. Il priait pour qu'on les fasse sortir d'ici, et qu'ils aillent tous s'entraîner à la place.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'instructeur se tut, et les soldats encore réveillés lui firent un salut, après quoi il sortit de la salle.

\- Le cours est enfin terminé ? demanda Eren.

Armin lui jeta un regard consterné.

\- Tu n'as pas écouté, Eren ? On change de professeur. On avait deux heures avec lui et le Caporal Levi assurera les deux dernières heures. répondit le blond.

\- Ahh...je vois, ça va faire du bien de changer, cet instructeur était trop barbant et … commença Eren avant de s'arrêter net de parler.

_Attends voir, il a dit le « Caporal Levi » ? Mais non pas maintenant ! _

Ce matin, lors de la réunion au sujet de la dernière expédition, Eren avait délibérément choisi le siège le plus éloigné de son supérieur, et du même côté de la table. De cette manière, il avait pu éviter son regard. Mais maintenant, on disait que Levi allait faire cours, là juste devant lui ? Il était hors de question qu'il reste au premier rang. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais aimé se placer devant, mais Armin insistait toujours.

\- Eren, où tu vas ? demanda Mikasa alors que le semi-titan se levait.

\- Je change de place, j'en ai marre de rester devant, répondit simplement le jeune soldat.

\- Je te rejoins, mais où va-t-on se mettre, les places à l'arrière sont toutes prises.

\- On veux bien échanger avec vous, lança Connie. Un cours avec le Caporal Levi, ce sera forcément plus intéressant, tu viens Sasha ?

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, il tira la jeune fille par la manche tandis qu'Eren les remerciait.  
A peine Eren eut-il le temps de s'installer sur sa chaise que le Caporal Levi entra dans la salle, claquant la porte si brusquement derrière lui qu'il réveilla tous ceux qui étaient encore assoupis.

\- Bon, les cours théoriques très peu pour moi. commença Levi. On vous a déjà dit tout ce que vous deviez savoir à ce sujet au cours de ces deux dernières heures et je doute que vos malheureuses cervelles aient la capacité d'en retenir davantage. C'est pourquoi, poursuivit-il, au cours de ces deux prochaines heures, je vous explique rapidement ce que vous devez retenir pendant maximum trente minutes, et le reste du temps, j'évaluerai sur les terrains d'entraînement comment vous vous en sortez avec une quantité limitée de gaz. C'est compris, les gamins ?

\- Oui, Caporal ! répondirent les jeunes soldats avec automatisme.

A la perspective de s'entraîner réellement et ne pas passer quatre heures enfermé dans cette salle, Eren était tellement heureux qu'il en oublia presque sa gêne.  
Le Caporal Levi avait vraiment exaucé son souhait !

* * *

\- Il ressemble à rien son dessin ! chuchota Jean.

Vraiment, le Caporal Levi était doté de piètres qualités artistiques, et Eren ne pouvait pas le nier. Beaucoup peinaient à retenir leur rire, surpris et amusé que le soldat le plus fort de l'Humanité puisse dessiner aussi mal. Eren, qui l'avait déjà vu à l'œuvre contrairement aux autres, se contenta de sourire.

\- C'est censé être un humain ça ? Ça ressemble plus à un cheval ! poursuivit Jean.

\- Évidemment, puisque c'est sensé te représenter, tête de cheval. chuchota Eren juste derrière lui.

Ceux qui avaient entendu la réponse d'Eren ne purent finalement retenir leur rire et pouffèrent très peu discrètement. Bien entendu, cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Levi, qui s'approcha d'eux.

\- Kirschtein, Jeager, vous préférez peut-être que je vous laisse faire le cours à ma place ?

Levi regarda les deux insolents d'un air menaçant, et sembla s'attarder un peu plus sur Jean. Eren suivit son regard. Oh oh...il avait clairement vu les boulettes de papier dans les cheveux de son camarade ! A coup sûr il allait punir Eren ; après tout, ce dernier était assis derrière Jean, et tout portait donc à croire qu'il était responsable de cette petite blague.

\- Un conseil, Kirschtein, lavez-vous les cheveux. lança leur supérieur. Bon, on peut passer à la pratique maintenant. Je veux voir tout le monde équipé sur le terrain d'entraînement n°8 dans cinq minutes.

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes cheveux, ils sont propres ! s'exclama Jean avec fureur, alors qu'ils enfilaient tous leur équipement de manœuvre tridimensionnelle. Il passa alors une main dans ses cheveux, et deux boulettes en tombèrent.

\- Eren ! Tu vas me le payer ! Où il est, cet idiot suicidaire ?

Mais Eren avait déjà quitté le local.

Sur le terrain d'entraînement, comme toujours, Mikasa, Reiner et Bertholt étaient ceux qui se débrouillaient le mieux. Le Caporal Levi avait fait remplir les bouteilles avec une très faible quantité de gaz et ils avaient tenu le plus longtemps. Eren et Jean n'étaient pas en reste toutefois ; le premier, déterminé comme toujours à s'améliorer, tandis que l'autre avait toujours été très prudent, évaluant régulièrement ses réserves de gaz.

Une fois à court de gaz, les soldats s'équipèrent de nouvelles bouteilles préparées pour leur entraînement et se rendaient à nouveau sur le terrain afin de continuer le parcours peuplé d'imitations de titans à achever. Le Caporal Levi observait les jeunes recrues tout en lançant de temps à autre quelques commentaires utiles.

Son regard s'arrêta un instant sur Eren, qui s'entraînait sans s'accorder aucun répit, en compagnie de ses camarades de toujours, Arlert et Ackerman.

Oui, il avait purement et simplement abandonné toute retenue ce matin, encore une fois. Et cette fois-ci, Eren était parfaitement conscient. Il avait bien vu que le jeune soldat avait fui son regard lors de la réunion de ce matin au sujet de l'expédition. Mais il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui clochait ; Levi n'était pas sourd, il avait clairement entendu le jeune homme l'appeler dans sa jouissance. Et même, maintenant qu'il y pensait, Eren avait également prononcé son nom dans son sommeil, le jour où Levi l'avait « attaqué » dans son lit.  
Il n'y avait qu'une réponse possible à cela.  
_Putain d'hormones d'adolescents merdeux._  
Et pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur lui ?  
Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution possible pour Eren : aller satisfaire ses besoins avec quelqu'un d'autre... Ackerman, ou encore cette blonde, Christa Lenz ! Il avait l'embarras du choix.  
Mais de son côté, Levi n'avait toujours pas réglé le problème : c'était la première fois qu'un désir si poignant montait en lui, mais il se faisait confiance, ce n'était que temporaire.

\- Bon on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. conclut Levi à la fin de l'entraînement. Vous vous débrouillez pas trop mal, mais il faudra encore quelques heures d'entraînement comme celles-ci pour que vous soyez vraiment efficaces.

S'approchant ensuite du semi-titan qui allait se rendre aux vestiaires comme tous ses camarades, il ajouta :

\- Reste ici Eren, j'ai deux mots à te dire.

Le jeune homme semblait légèrement nerveux mais s'immobilisa tout de même.

\- Je te rejoins au réfectoire, dit-il alors à Mikasa, dont le regard témoignait de sa suspicion.

Lorsque la jeune fille fut suffisamment éloignée, le Caporal Levi se décida à engager la conversation.

\- Eren, je m'excuse pour ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin.

\- Oh...euh ne vous excusez pas Caporal-chef... répondit Eren qui ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à des excuses. Ce n'était pas grave...

\- Pas grave ? C'était un geste complètement déplacé de ma part et je t'assure que jamais plus ça ne se reproduira.

\- Mais...

\- Et un conseil, Eren, si tu tiens tellement à poursuivre ce genre d'activités, évite la prochaine fois d'employer mon nom dans ta jouissance.

\- Que... quoi ? Les joues du jeune homme avaient subitement pris une teinte rosée.

\- Pour faire plus simple, trouve-toi quelqu'un pour satisfaire tes besoins et tout ira pour le mieux.  
_Et ça, ça vaut aussi pour moi, pensa Levi._  
Tu peux rejoindre tes camarades maintenant.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Eren s'entraînait sous sa forme de titan, ou plutôt, il servait de proie à ses camarades. C'était peut-être un peu barbare, mais il s'agissait d'un très bon entraînement pour les soldats du Bataillon d'exploration. Avoir un titan sous la main était une chance inestimable pour améliorer leurs techniques. Résultat, Eren avait passé les deux dernières heures à éviter les attaques des autres soldats, tout en tentant à son tour d'attaquer avec une certaine réserve cependant. Le major Hanji et le Caporal Levi étaient là pour veiller à ce que le semi-titan soit bien en contrôle.

\- Eren est à bout de souffle, on arrête pour aujourd'hui. lança Levi, voyant bien que les attaques répétées sur le titan l'empêchaient à présent de se régénérer correctement.

\- On est inquiet pour son petit titan ? demanda Hanji avec le sourire.

\- Ferme-la, quat'yeux.

\- EREN !

Sbam ! Petra et Auruo avaient foncé sur Eren, l'un à sa gauche, l'autre à sa droite. Le titan, qui tenait à peine debout, perdit l'équilibre et son dos heurta alors violemment un arbre. Éreinté, sa forme de titan se dissipa bien vite.

Mikasa et Christa, qui avaient pris part à cet entraînement, accoururent en vitesse aux côtés du jeune soldat. Hanji les rejoignit tout aussi rapidement, afin de s'assurer qu'Eren allait bien.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous a pris ? Le gamin tenait pas debout ! entendit Eren, qui émergeait à peine.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Levi sermonnait furieusement Petra et Auruo, qui avaient l'air de se ratatiner sur place à mesure que leur supérieur parlait.

\- Eren, tu m'entends ? demanda Mikasa, inquiète.

\- Tu vas bien, Eren ? poursuivit Christa, tout aussi préoccupée par l'état du jeune homme.

\- Oui...oui, ça va, j'ai rien. Le brun, ventre à terre, voulut se lever mais une douleur lancinante lui traversa le dos.

\- Ne bouge pas Eren, lui conseilla Hanji. Tu as heurté l'arbre alors que tu perdrais déjà ta forme de titan, ton propre corps a donc dû le heurter. Laisse-moi regarder.

Après avoir retiré le tee-shirt du jeune homme avec plus ou moins de difficultés, Hanji réalisa un examen rapide.

\- Bon Eren, tout va bien, tes facultés de régénération semblent intactes et les blessures se referment d'elles-mêmes. La douleur au dos devrait bientôt s'amenuiser, il faudrait juste un bon massage et tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux !

Hanji frappa alors dans ses mains, prête à débuter un massage qui s'annonçait pour le moins violent.

\- Je... je peux le faire, moi ? demanda soudain Christa, d'une voix timide.

\- Ohhh, si tu sais y faire, jeune fille, je laisse notre jeune soldat à tes soins ! s'exclama Hanji. Appelez-moi si vous rencontrez un problème !

\- Je commence Eren, d'accord ? demanda timidement la blonde, sous le regard menaçant de Mikasa.

Eren acquiesça d'un air absent, son regard concentré sur le Caporal Levi qui, semblait-il, avait cessé de sermonner les deux fautifs de son escouade.

\- Laisse-moi essayer Christa, dit alors Mikasa, qui prit la place de la jeune fille.

Le changement fut brutal ; il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute pour qu'Eren hurle de douleur. Si Christa avait été d'une délicatesse absolue, Mikasa, elle, n'y était pas allée de main morte. Son massage était une vraie torture.

Jean et Reiner, qui rangeaient le matériel quelques mètres plus loin, auraient bien voulu se retrouver à la place du jeune soldat, soldat qui repensait justement à la dernière conversation qu'il avait eu avec son Caporal. Trouver quelqu'un pour satisfaire ses besoins... Où ça ? Il ne voyait vraiment personne autour de lui. De toute façon, il en était hors de question. Il devait se concentrer sur ce pourquoi il avait rejoint ce corps d'armée ; éliminer les titans, jusqu'au dernier !

\- Ah mais ça va pas Mikasa ! Tu veux me péter le dos ou quoi ?

Alerté par les cris de douleur du jeune homme, Levi s'approcha d'un air passablement énervé.

\- C'est bon, je vais m'en occuper. Allez ranger le matériel avec les autres.

Et c'est ainsi que Eren se retrouva de nouveau seul avec son supérieur. Ce dernier s'installa à genoux à côté du semi-titan, toujours allongé, l'herbe chatouillant son ventre.

Levi plaça ses mains de part et d'autre de la nuque d'Eren. Avec ses pouces, il massa lentement depuis la base de la nuque jusqu'à la base du crâne. Il répéta le même geste jusqu'à ce que les muscles d'Eren commencent à se détendre. Il s'appliqua ensuite à effectuer un massage global du dos, débutant au niveau des épaules puis descendant latéralement jusqu'aux flancs.

Pour Eren, la sensation des mains de son caporal sur son dos était très étrange. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser dans quelle situation il se trouvait présentement. Mais la sensation était véritablement très agréable, pour sûr, le Caporal Levi savait y faire !

Se plaçant au bas de la colonne vertébrale, Levi saisit la peau du jeune brun à l'aide de ses doigts, les déplaçant de façon à faire rouler la peau sous ses doigts sur toute la hauteur de la colonne. Ses gestes étaient précis et contrôlés. Tout le contraire d'Eren, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler ses rougissements. Ce n'était qu'un massage, pourtant ! Alors pourquoi réagissait-il de cette manière ? Il n'y pouvait rien, après tout. Les mains expertes de son Caporal qui, en l'instant présent, ne travaillaient rien que pour lui, massant sa peau fermement et avec délice, bon sang, c'était la sensation la plus exquise qui soit ! Eren se perdait dans ces caresses délicieuses et souhaita qu'elles durent infiniment.

Lorsque Levi commença à lui masser les épaules avec la pulpe des pouces, Eren dut serrer des dents pour retenir un soupir d'aise. Croyant l'avoir fait mal, le plus vieux diminua la pression exercée.

\- Ça va, Eren ?

Le jeune homme fut pris de court par la phrase prononcée à son oreille d'une voix si grave et sensuelle. Il secoua faiblement la tête afin d'acquiescer.

Levi prit sa taille entre ses mains, soulevant les flancs.

_Oui plus... _

La pression qu'il exerçait était divine... Eren voulait sentir ces mains fermes sur tout son corps.  
_  
Encore un peu..._

Levi laissa courir ses doigts sur tout le long de son dos. Ses mouvements se ralentirent progressivement et se firent plus légers.

\- Eren ?

\- Hein ?

\- J'ai terminé, t'arrives à te lever maintenant ?

_Déjà ?_ pensa Eren avec déception. Il tenta alors de se lever, et y parvint cette fois sans trop de problème.

\- Merci Caporal.

\- Tes pouvoirs de régénération ont fait le plus gros boulot. Restons pas dehors, on commence à se les cailler ici.

Mais Eren, lui, ne pensait pas du même avis. Son corps était bouillant et il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus : le massage que venait de lui procurer son caporal n'était pas sans lien avec son état actuel.

Lorsqu'Eren arriva dans le réfectoire, il trouva ses amis installés juste à côté de la table de l'escouade de Levi, accompagnée d'Hanji.

\- Alors, Eren, on a bien profité de son massage ? demanda Connie, tout sourire.

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Bah Monsieur a profité d'un massage de la jolie Christa !

_Ah...de Christa... _

\- Et de Mikasa ! s'exclama Jean, furieux.

\- ...qui a failli me broyer les os en passant, Jean, tu veux essayer ? chuchota Eren à l'oreille du jaloux, veillant bien à ce que la jeune femme n'entende rien. Bah Armin, tu manges pas ? demanda le semi-titan, en apercevant le blond qui semblait concentré sur quelque chose.

\- J'essaie d'écouter ce qui se dit à la table d'à côté. Paraît que le Caporal devra se rendre à Sina.

\- Quoi, encore une mission ?

\- Non, pas cette fois, juste une réception ou quelque chose du genre. Tu sais, pour faire bonne impression devant les nobles.

Eren et Armin tendirent l'oreille pour mieux entendre la conversation à la table voisine. Levi venait tout juste de s'installer.

\- Alors Levi, les belles aristo de Sina te manquent ? demanda Hanji, connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

_Quoi ? Le Caporal Levi mérite bien mieux que des abruties qui se gavent sans rien faire et qui ne se soucient même pas du sort de l'Humanité !_ pensa Eren.

\- Ta gueule Hanji, et j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi, tu es également de la partie.

\- Figure toi que non mon cher Levi, j'ai des études à faire concernant la substance qu'on a trouvé au cours de l'expédition, du coup, c'est Petra qui va s'y coller. Elle s'est portée volontaire, n'est-ce pas Petra ?

\- Oui, je vous accompagnerai Caporal-chef !

\- Ça me rassure, au moins lors de la réception je n'aurai pas à danser avec une abrutie qui ne sait pas même pas où poser les pieds.

Eren ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer Petra et Levi, dans des vêtements élégants, dansant gracieusement dans une salle richement décorée.

Il soupira alors. Pourquoi cette situation ne lui disait rien qui vaille ?

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !  
Je vous remercie pour tous vos commentaires sur le chapitre précédent, ça fait très plaisir ! :)  
RAR pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte : sur mon profil, comme d'habitude.  
A la prochaine ^^


End file.
